The Recidivist
by HFHoofHammer
Summary: Wyvern is sent to Beacon Academy because of his orders to become a hunter. Also, to hunt down a recidivist known as The Philosopher's Stone. The Recidivist has been active ever since, and he might be the one to stop him once and for all. Ruby and her team as well as Jaune's, wants to hunt him down as well. But, horrifying secrets await for them. What are they? (Rating may go up)
1. (ACT I) Welcome to Beacon

**RWBY: The Recidivist Ch.1**

***Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.***

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Roosterteeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

**Anyways, please enjoy the story and review as well. (Just remember to keep it clean and simple).**

* * *

_**Act I-Beginnings**_

_**A seventeen year old male student has attended to Beacon for reasons unknown to the other students. Only the staff knows all the information about him. Along the days of the school life, the curious Ruby Rose and her friends try to find out who he really is and why is he here in the academy.**_

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon.

_The New Ones, always get the attention._

**(Unknown POV)**

There it is. The Beacon Academy. I can't believe I was about to stay in such a stunningly beautiful place like this. In fact, this is my first time to be in one. I always thought me being created for this world was just to be an average human being. But for being in an academy like this, it seems like its more than I would've thought of. This place is for fighters trying to become the best of the best. Me, the reason I'm here is because of my master. It was his…dying wish for me to live my life as a fighter. So he wanted me to go to The Beacon Academy. I think I'll enjoy this place once I get used to it, but there are a few things I have to hide. It makes me anxious about what will happen in the next day to the next continuing onward.

My name is Wyvern Akua Kumawaka. I'm just your average student in the academy. A teenage guy just minding his own business to not get involved in anything. My master has taught me how to fight ever since I learned how to even walk correctly. My clothes were actually the armor I wear already. Most of it was done by enchanting all of them. Yes, even my other clothes and my…you get the point. When you see me, you would notice I have an eyepatch covering my left eye. There is something I would rather not show to any other students in the academy. Just like the markings on my arms when I was actually born with them. Why? I'm told to keep them in secrecy by my master. Plus I decided the same thing.

I looked around and saw it was just an average day for the academy. Most students walking and talking to others, some showing off their weapons or moves, and a few of them just sitting on benches or standing minding their own business by cleaning their weapons or reading a book. To keep my hopes up, I smiled and continued to walk towards the entrance of the academy and look all around the structures. It makes me just want to admire and even draw a picture for myself to keep while I'm away from this place. The campus was clean and tidy as always and chattering was filled in the air by all the students.

But what made me uncomfortable was they all started to stare at me. They are most likely saying that they never saw me in this school. And there was no doubt they know I was new here. I could hear chatter from every group that was close to me as I pass by, talking about me. The more I walked, the more the chatter goes as well as more eyes targeting on me like a sniper scoping you on sight. I put up my balaclava half mask and put on my hood to cover myself up. The reason why I'm like this is because I'm not really good at getting used to being seen in public. I ran into a hiding spot and stayed there. I looked at my surroundings and saw that nobody followed me, I hope.

I stood there laying by back on the wall just closing my eyes and enjoying the fresh air. Everything was peaceful and quiet as birds chirped in my spot, until…

"Mr. Kumawaka?" A voice called my name from my left side.

My reaction was rather embarrassing to see. I flinched and jumped back on the right, but didn't notice a pesky rock was right there. Stupid rock. I fell down and landed on my back and kept my groaning of pain in. I just tripped. I should be over those kinds of accidents.

I looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair with glasses and a ragged cape. I'm guessing this was Glynda Goodwitch, one of the academy's staff members.

"Mr. Kumawaka? Am I correct?" She repeated.

"Y-Yes ma'am. It is me." I bowed my head in respect.

"I see that you were hiding from your fellow Beacon members. You're going to have to get used to it when you're here. Every new student needs to meet others in the mean time." Glynda walked around me as I got up. "How are you liking the academy so far?"

"I don't know. All I can say right now is that this place looks amazing. But I don't know about the other students and training classes." I answered.

"Of course you don't." She looked at me straight in the eye. "Just remember what your master told you to do. We'll help you get through the academy in no time without any problems. Just remember your promise from your master. Are we clear?"

I nodded. "100%, Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda started to walk down the hall. "Now follow me. Wouldn't want the other students waiting to see a new face." She said.

Oh boy…Meeting new people… :(

**-(The Amphitheater. 25 minutes later.)-**

**(Third-Person View)**

The students of the Beacon Academy all gathered in the amphitheater for a meeting with Professor Ozpin. He decided to gather everyone because he wanted to see what the students have learned for the past time in their training in the academy. Plus it would be an appropriate time to introduce a new student of the academy as well. Everyone in the audience were just chatting waiting until they were told to be silent. Some of the students holstered their weapons and readied them for showing off to the headmaster.

Two girls walked through the entrance looking around the amphitheater. The short girl wearing red and black was none other than Ruby Rose. One of the youngest students to arrive in the Beacon Academy. Next to her was a more taller girl with pure bright golden hair. Yang, pretty much Ruby's older sister. Both of them took out their weapons and looked at the stage and saw combat dummies just standing there. Ruby began to think about how she was going to take those dummies down. She felt like wanting to fight in style to show off to everyone. A lot of creative moves was running around on her mind, but was interrupted by Yang.

"Hey sis, are you thinking about how are you going show off your fighting moves?" Yang nudged her little sister.

"Yeah. And you just interrupted me." Ruby said.

"Aw don't worry. You'll naturally do it in your style quickly. I have faith in you." She hugged Ruby tightly.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks sis. I guess." Ruby freed herself and looked around. The first thing that caught her eye was on the stage. She could see in the corner that Headmaster Ozpin was talking to some guy wearing a hood. The man with the hood had two twin swords on his back that looked almost like scimitars. The swords scabbards looked liked they were glowing in a stylish pattern. And the handles of the swords looked like a gun as well. Ruby just stared at the guy, but once again was interrupted by Yang. Yes, Again.

"What are you staring at? It almost looks like you see a ghost." Yang shook Ruby.

"Is she daydreaming about her future again?" A female voice was heard on their left. A girl with snowy white hair with a white and red dress stood there with her hands on her hips. She glared her light blue eyes at the two.

Yang glared back. "Yes Weiss. And mind cleaning up the annoying dust on you? It makes me want to SCHNEEze (Sneeze)." She teased.

"How dare you! Making fun of the Schnee Dust company?!" Weiss growled.

"Hey. Would you two mind keeping it clean here? You wouldn't want the staff to get angry here." A girl with long black hair with a bow said. She was just standing on the right of Ruby and Yang.

Ruby snapped out of it. "Blake is right. I'm kinda scared on what the punishment is like in the academy." She laughed nervously.

Yang looked at Ruby with a curious look. "So, what were you looking at again?"

Ruby pointed at a man with a hood on on the left side of the stage. "Why is that guy over there? He's supposed to be with the audience, right?"

"Maybe he was just told to stay there by the staff." Blake guessed.

The four of them stared at the man with the hood and saw Ms. Goodwitch walk right up to him. The both of them talked for a few seconds. Glynda gave a sign to the man to remove the hood. He did so and revealed his head. It was Wyvern.

Yang whistled. "Woah. Is he new here?" She asked.

"I have a good memory. But I never saw him when all of us slept in the same room." Blake said while reading her book.

"I'm just hoping he won't be irritating like that other guy with the blonde hair." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Are you talking about me? Wow." A male student with a messy blonde hair style popped out of the crowd. It was Jaune. "What did you think of me?"

"Annoying." Weiss answered.

"Er…because you always think about me? Annoyinglyish way?" Jaune asked.

"No." She glared.

"Okay. Sorry about that. It was just a joke." He nervously laughed and backed away. He didn't really want to see women get angry. It's two times scarier. Especially if they're in the academy.

As soon as Headmaster Ozpin arrived on stage holding on to the mic with his hands, all the students immediately started to quiet down. He looked around the audience, then looked at the backstage. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Attention everyone. I see you all arrived. Good. Because you are all supposed to be here." He smirked and raised up his hand and pointed at his right side. "I would like the first and second year students on my right on the wall. And the third and fourth year students on my left." He ordered.

Ruby and Yang followed his orders like all the other students and walked to the the wall with the first and second year students. Weiss, Blake, as well as Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren followed the others as well. The students closer to the stage was to go first. Since there was a lot of students, Ozpin decided to put a thirty second timer for the students to attack the dummies. One by one, each student got on stage and began engaging the dummies with their swift movements that looked like a cobra striking. The fourth year students went first as the first years went last. Melee weapons swinging and guns firing, it all ended when all students finally completed their course and stop lining up on the walls.

Headmaster Ozpin went back up on stage and looked around. He could tell the students were finally relieved after getting through the course. And perhaps a bit tired since it was morning when the students wake up. He checked the microphone and spoke again.

"Impressive work. All of you. Seems like I could see a bright future ahead of you. I wanted to see what you have learned. But that wasn't the only reason why I invited you all here. We have a new student joining the academy today." He said.

Yang laughed quietly. "I had a feeling we did."

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to our new blood." Ozpin looked behind him and saw Wyvern walking calmly out on stage. He seems to feel uncomfortable for going in front of everyone. He was expecting to introduce himself in a classroom. But, now it's in the amphitheater in front of everyone in the academy.

Ruby scanned Wyvern's appearance. He was wearing armor and robes along with a hoodie and half mask balaclava. She could tell that he was nervous to be up there. What caught her eye was his eyepatch. She kept thinking if he had no eye on his left or because of an embarrassing scar. Next, she saw that his symbol was on his eyepatch and left chest piece of his armor.

Yang nudged her little sister. "Ruby? Are you checking out the new guy?" She teased.

Ruby blushed and stopped looking at the stage. "No! I was just curious on what's his kind of style." She said.

Jaune was looking at Wyvern's swords still sheathed on his scabbards. "Those are some cool looking swords."

Ren chuckled. "Your sword is right there. Don't make it jealous."

He took out his great-great-grandfather's sword and began to examine it. "Hey. I do like my own weapon. Always."

**(Wyvern's POV)**

All I did was stand there as everyone looked at me. As Headmaster Ozpin was still talking on the microphone, I was just trying to keep calm. I could tell everyone was mostly noticing my eyepatch, which I had a feeling it would happen. Scanning the audience with my right eye, I noticed they were all staring at me instead of Ozpin or chatting in secrecy. I was expecting a school were they don't really pay attention much. But…well…its the opposite of that.

I breathed in for one last time for doing nothing and saw Ozpin turn around looking at me. He nodded his head as a sign that I already know about. I walked in the dead center of the stage and got surrounded by different looking combat dummies. I just had to stay calm and let my thoughts and body do the work. Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to make my first movement. Ozpin clapped his hands once and the combat dummies began to move. No weapons on them, but they were moving.

I could tell my right eye was starting to glow. This made my instincts very active and my legs made me run towards one of the dummies. I unsheathed my sword out as some sparks came out of the scabbard because it was charging up my blade, and sliced the mannequin in half like it was easy as cutting butter. Flipping backwards, I jumped as high as I can and spun around with my weapon. I was heading towards my target and the blade took off the head.

Since I saw the students fighting with style and showing off their moves, I decided to do it to. I tossed by sword upwards to the ceiling, which made the students stare in confusion. What they didn't know was there was a string attached on my sword to my vambraces. I pressed the button on my vambraces and the string almost looked like it transformed into chains. I jumped at made myself hang from the ceiling and swung into my targets. When my sword was about to become loose from the ceiling, I would use my second one to throw it up and attempt it again.

I swing around the amphitheater as everyone stared at me. Since I was in a far range for my targets, I aimed my sword at them. There was triggers on the handles. I fired and sent in a round that struck the dummy. The affects were two seconds after impact, it shocked the dummy and lit it on fire. I fired again on the other ones and sent them into a fun sized inferno. After that, I sheathed my sword back into my scabbard and readied myself with the final blow. My sword was loose from the ceiling and disconnected. In the air, I put my arms on the right to make the sword follow then finally, swung it as hard as I can to the left, that I roared out loud. Kinda embarrassing.

I hit the ground as soon as my sword swung across the theater. I sheathed my second sword back in and turned around to the audience of students. Three seconds of awkward silence. Until the dummies behind me exploded with many bolts of lighting and disintegrated on the floor. I gulped when I heard a loud thump behind me. It seems like I sliced some items in the theater, like some of the curtains. Well, at least I didn't kill somebody.

I bowed and got back up and heard applauding. When everyone gets up, the audience applauds after their performance. So it was nothing special to me.

I saw Headmaster Ozpin walk back up on the microphone with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of The Beacon Academy, I would to introduce our new foreign student. He goes by the name, Wyvern Akua Kumawaka. Please treat him normally and assist him if he requires it." He said.

'I hope a lot people won't surround me.' I thought.

"That would be all for today. All of you are dismissed. Remember: Show respect to our new student as well." Ozpin walked off the stage as I followed him. I saw the students in the audience leave the building to the outside. I stared at most of the students that remained inside.

"Mr. Ozpin? Where should I go now?" I asked.

"Hmm. I really should give you a tour of this place since you're not familiar with it. Also, I have a private dorm requested by your master." He said and walked off to the door.

**-(*Later at Night* Beacon Academy Cafeteria)-**

**(Third-Person View)**

All students of the academy began to eat dinner until their time to sleep. Ruby sat with her team as Jaune sat with his. Both their tables were right next to eachother so they can talk. Wyvern sat alone on a table close to the corner of the cafeteria, which made both tables notice him. He didn't seem to get used to everyone around him. In fact, he was scared of meeting new people.

Yang ate her second plate and looked at Ruby just playing with her food with a fork. "Sis? You eat the food. Not play with it."

"Of course I know what food is for." Ruby said. Yang laughed and playfully punched Ruby's arm lightly.

"Then why aren't you eating? Not eating anything for dinner isn't really going to help." Blake said while eyeing her book and took a sip of her drink from a straw.

Weiss nodded. "Are you distracted by that new student? Because in all honesty, something doesn't seem right for some reason."

"It's probably nothing. I always get that when someone new comes." Blake shrugged.

Yang looked at her Ember Celicas and smirked. "These always solve my problems."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I wish I had a pair." She chuckled.

"How about and apple?" Yang smirked.

It took a while to let Ruby get the joke. "Pfft. Wow."

"Cheesy pun again, Yang?" Ren asked, who was in the other table.

"What? I was just playing."

Wyvern could here them talking from his location. He chuckled to himself and wondered if that's what it's like to have friends or comrades. He doesn't remember last time when he had friends in his past. That was one of the questions that was on his mind. Same as where he was born at. He took one last bite and finished his food and stood up, which got everyone's attention. Awkwardly standing there for about six seconds, he proceeded to put his tray away and walk to his private dorm.

'Why did they have to notice ME?' He thought to himself.

Ruby saw Wyvern leave and decided to keep an eye on him because of what Weiss said. She ate her food until she finished and followed his tracks. Ruby kept herself hidden by hiding behind the walls indoors and the bushes in the outdoors. She noticed he was heading into a building where she has never been before. Inside was mostly offices in the first floor. But to the second floor, it was a few dorms. Ruby wanted to see what the rooms were like, but she mainly focused on following…or perhaps spying on Wyvern. He opened a door to somewhere and went inside.

**(Wyvern's POV)**

I walked into my room. It was not big or small. It was just right. My ceiling was made of glass which was like a window, but if I wanted to cover up the sunlight, there was a button that covers up the windows. Also, a balcony was included. I walked to the desk and put down all my equipment. I sheathed my swords and put them down next to the chair and turned around towards the balcony. In the reflection of the glass door to the balcony, I saw a figure that was eye balling me.

I had a feeling someone was following me.

"Miss? I know you're right there." I smirked.

"Eh?!" Ruby was surprised. Derp.

I turned around and looked at her. She was that young student with the red cloak. The innocent and kind of clumsy one.

"What are you doing in my room? Do you need something?" I asked not harshly, but just out of curiosity.

Ruby rubbed her fingers together nervously. "Well…I just wanted to say Hi and Welcome to Beacon."

I smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad to be here."

She took out her hand for a handshake. "By the way, I'm Ruby Rose."

I shook her hand and bowed my head. "I'm Wyvern Akua Kumawaka."

"I know. I was in the amphitheater watching you fight and Headmaster introducing you." She chuckled.

"Oh. Well, I hope I did okay in front of everyone."

"Yeah. Pretty cool moves." She smiled and looked at my two swords. "What kind of swords are those?" She asked curiously.

"Oh those? They're kind like Scimitars with bolts of electricity in them." I saw her heading over to my swords and touched the blades. "Be cautious when its on. It will kinda shock you." I warned her if my swords were activated.

Ruby immediately put her hands away from my Scimitars and backed away from it just to be safe. "Did you name your weapons? Like mine." She took out her scythe and slapped the mag on the handle. "My Crescent Rose is like my very own guardian angel. I mean, it is actually." She chuckled.

"My two swords are called the Dragon Tails. Obviously a sword and is capable of becoming a chain swing weapon and fires rounds in burst." I showed the swords that had triggers and the handles and fired some rounds in the air on the balcony. But unfortunately, I shot a bird on accident. "Hehe. Oops."

Ruby giggled and fired her scythe and saw it was a bolt action rifle. "It's all good."

I laughed back as well and put my scimitars back in my scabbards as it glowed to say that it's recharging.

She looked at me with her eyes that I could tell had curiosity in them…for some odd reason. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded slowly. "Sure."

"Why do you wear an eyepatch covering your left eye?" Ruby asked me.

My body froze. That's it. That was my reaction. When I got a hold of myself, I covered my left eye that had an eyepatch and looked away. "I…Its just that I-…" I didn't know how to respond to her. My left eye was one of the darkest secrets I have to cover. Hope that didn't sound like a joke to you.

Ruby went even closer to me and attempted to take off they eyepatch. I backed away trying to avoid her hand, but she just continued to walk closer.

"Come on. I'm sure it's not that bad. I've seen worse." She smiled kindly.

"O-o-okay look. I-I wouldn't recommend it. How about y-you just forget about it and go to bed. D-deal?" I spoke fast and stuttered nervously a bit. I bet she didn't get what I was saying.

As my right eye saw her hand getting closer, I closed my eyes ready for her to see that horrible experience, but…

"Ruby! There you are." A female voice yelled out. I looked where the voice came from and saw that teenage girl with the golden hair. Yang, was it?

"Yang? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Pfft. Most importantly, what are YOU doing here? I was looking all over for you." Yang noticed me and looked at Ruby. "Ohhh. My little sister wanted to see you again. How cute!"

Ruby immediately ran to her and shook her head and arms like a whining child. "No no no no no! It's a big misunderstanding! I was only curious to know why he has an eyepatch on!" She sounded like a little child too.

I laughed quietly a bit by her reaction. It was pretty funny. I stopped and saw Yang staring at me. But not on my right eye, but my eyepatch. She shrugged and carried Ruby in a piggy back ride.

"Anyway. Sorry if my little sister was disturbing you. We all should get some sleep for tomorrow. Goodnight." Yang and Ruby waved their hands goodbye.

"It's okay. She didn't do anything much. But yeah. Goodnight." I waved. As soon as I was alone in my private dorm room, I walked to my closet and changed into my pajamas. Since it had a hood, I put it on and left my eyepatch on just in case. I lied down on my bed and began to sleep, waiting for what's up next tomorrow.

**-(Vale, Downtown Location Unknown)-**

**(Third-Person View)**

A figure standing over a lifeless body of a man stood in the alleyway looking at the corpse. He kneeled down and took off his coat and absorbed an aura from the corpse. The lifeless body of the the man was not part of the students or staff from the academies. It seemed like an innocent man that had no intentions of fighting. The aura was fully absorbed from the man standing. He smiled evilly and sighed like he was enjoying the energy from the man that was killed by him.

He chuckled and got up. "I love it when I get to taste new souls." He said and walked away, leaving the corpse to let the law enforcement team to find.

**-(TO BE CONTINUED.)-**

_There we go. Chapter 1 is done. Please review what do you think._

_(BTW, I should warn you, my writing for the fight scenes is a bit rusty. Don't expect it to sound professionally good.)_


	2. The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

**The Recidivist Ch.2**

***Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.***

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday.

_Nothing is easy in tomorrows. You'll never know what will happen._

**(Wyvern's POV)**

A crack of light appeared in my vision as I laid down on my bed. Slowly, I opened my eyes, well…for the fact that my left eye was covered, and looked around my room. I took off my eyepatch and rubbed both my eyes to clear them out and put it back on. It was morning already when I looked outside that caused me to wake up. I walked to my closet and dressed up in my armored robes that was already put there thanks to the academy staff. My fingerless gloves with black and white diamonds and my necklace of a blue and red gemstone was like my talismans. My master gave them to me when I was just a novice to him. I grabbed my scimitars and out them behind my back and sat on my desk, writing a log entry on my journal.

I wrote: "Beacon Entry #1. Well, I passed the first day in the Beacon Academy. I tried my best on my introduction on showing myself in front of everyone in the amphitheater. This school is amazing. Although, I got to be ready for whatever comes up next for the future. I also met a strange girl named Ruby Rose. She is young to be in the academy, but by my senses for her, she seems pretty deadly. Also a short time meeting her sister, Yang. Those two are pretty much the ones I first met. But now, I have to meet more students. All update soon. Wyvern Akua Kumawaka signing out."

I closed my journal and got out of my seat to head to the door. I grabbed the knob, but when I opened it, I felt the same force of somebody opening it from the other side. Next, I stepped back and saw who it was. It was that same girl from yesterday, Ruby Rose. Wait, what is she doing here?

"Ms. Rose?" I blinked.

Ruby smiled nervously. "Oh. Hi. Just came to check on you." She said.

"Yeah. Ruby? Were you planning on opening the door without knocking?" I asked her.

She just realized that and stood their frozen like a statue and silent as shy finch bird. I just chuckled as she saw me laughing.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?!" Ruby asked.

"Sorry. Your reaction was just priceless." I snickered.

She blushed and glared at me. "Shut up!" She looked away. "I was just thinking about what would happen if I didn't knock."

"Oh? Like what?" I heard her mumbling and whining like a little child, so I decided to stop. "I apologize. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

Ruby cleared her throat. "Well, since you're new here, I think it would be appropriate for me to show you around. I mean if it was Weiss, it would be kinda troubling for you."

"Who's Weiss?" I asked.

"Weiss Schnee. She's in my team and is also a decent fighter, but can have a bit of a spiteful attitude when you annoy her too much like when I first met her." Ruby shrugged by remembering that day.

"Isn't she part of the Schnee Dust Company? That's pretty cool. Did you SCHNEEze when you were near the dust?" I joked.

Ruby laughed at the cheap joke. "My sister, Yang already made that joke."

I put my hands behind my head to lay it down and headed towards the exit. She followed me as we reached the outside. Perfect weather for a second day of school, but still nervous about what will come up next. Around us were students just minding their own business, but that made me think. Aren't they supposed to be at class or training grounds? I looked at Ruby and asked the question.

"Why is nobody going to class?"

She smiled. "It's the weekend. We usually are free today and tomorrow. Duh."

I facepalmed myself on how I didn't realize that. "Oh right." Derp.

"You're weird." She laughed.

"I get that alot."

As we continued to walk, I closed my eyes to feel the focus of the sunlight. Almost felt like I was at the beach or somewhat like a sauna. Since I don't get to worry that much since there isn't not classes today, I should've slept in. Birds chirping and winds blowing to my ears, it was all in my head. Until I heard Ruby's voice saying…

"Wyvern! Watch out!" She called.

I shot my eyes open and saw someone walking towards me in the front. But my eyes were still blurry when I opened them. So I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. In a second, I moved out of the person's way, but for him/her, he/she reacted to step back but lost balance and landed on the ground. The person's items were dropped all on the ground as well. My reaction was I immediately got on the ground and picked up the items. I didn't even bother looking at the person's face because I know it would be anger.

"Sorry. I apologize for my stupidity for not watching where I'm going. I-" The items I was picking up was sealed glass cups full of different colored dust. Wait, could this be-

"Ugh! Now look what you've done! You're lucky they didn't break." The first person to come in my mind was…I froze.

Ruby looked away. "It's like me and her in the first day all over again."

I looked up and saw it was Weiss Schnee. Great. I bumped into the one who was part of the popular company of dust and the one with a whiny attitude. This made me not know how to respond and apologize to her. So I just kept it simple. I picked up the last remaining small jars of dust and handed them over to her.

"I apologize for bumping into you." I smiled kindly.

Weiss sighed. "You're just like when Ruby over there did the same thing on the first day in the academy."

"It was an accident!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss put all the dust jars back in her one suitcase and looked at me. I could tell she focused on my eyepatch. But later began to scan my outfit and everything I had. She coldly stared at me, which actually gave me chills down my spine.

"So. You must be that new student in the academy everyone is talking about. Who are you?" She asked.

"You just said what I am."

"I meant your name, pal." She up closely glared at me. I probably shouldn't respond like that.

"Uh…Wyvern, sir." You idiot! You're talking to a girl. "I mean ma'am!" I corrected myself.

"Hmph. If you must know, I'm Weiss Schnee." She crossed her arms together like she was more superior than me. But, we still don't know who's the best to be honest. She stopped looking at me and set her eyes on Ruby. "So, is he escorting you somewhere?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "No. And it's the opposite way around. I'm showing him around the place. Wouldn't want him to get lost, right?"

"Yes well…just hope he won't hit the wall when he doesn't notice anything on his left." She said.

"That's rude." I frowned.

"Which brings me to a question for you. Why do you have an eyepatch?"

Aw balls. I had a feeling she would ask that question! Not only it made her curious, but Ruby stepped in right next to her like she wants to know too. Think! Think! I'm desperate for an excuse to come up with to hide the secret. I sighed and tried my hardest to persuade the both of them.

"I had a disease that made me lose my left eye. That's why I covered it to not let other students look at me in disgust." I answered.

Weiss stayed silent. Next she showed a bright smile on her face and softened eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder and spoke softly.

"Now Wyvern. I know you're lying. You don't want to know what happens if you lie to a girl like me." She squeezed my shoulder tightly.

Alright. She's starting to scare me. I looked around hoping something will distract her or bother us. My luck was just in time. I saw four students walking towards us. I looked at all of them as they did the same thing. They must be a team in the academy. My answer was correct when I heard Ruby calling the names of the four students that were on their way here.

"Jaune! You hanging out with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren for getting to know eachother more?" Ruby playfully punched the leader.

Jaune covered the spot where he got hit. "Ow." He let out. "As for that, we were just heading to the-" He noticed me. "Hey. You must be that guy who is the new student here." I backed away from Weiss and walked towards this student. Weiss growled and crossed her arms.

"Salutations. I'm Wyvern Akua Kumawaka." I shook his hand and looked at his three team members. "Is that your team sir…uh"

"I'm Jaune, Leader of Team JNPR. And yeah. This is Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren." He pointed at them one by one to let me know who is who.

"Nice to meet you all." I bowed in respect.

"Likewise. It's good to see a new guy in the academy. Must've worked hard to be in here." Ren shook my hand.

Pyrrha nodded and shook my hand as well. "Welcome to Beacon. I'm sure you'll get used to it here."

"This will be your best year here! I know it. Why? Because of we're going to be friends." Nora shook my hand…at a very fast pace.

"Thank you everyone. I'm happy to meet you all."

"So, how are you liking the place so far?" Jaune asked.

"Pretty swell." I answered.

"I'll say!" A female voice came from behind Ruby. The girl had golden hair and those two gloves. Yep. It was Yang again. "Now would be the time to check the place out." She winked.

"Ruby is already doing that. I told her to." Another female voice came from behind her. It was a girl with jet black hair and some weird bow with cat ears. By the look in her eyes, she was like a cat herself.

Yang looked at Ruby. "Blake told you to show him around? I thought you wanted to go yourself."

Ruby scratched her head. "Yeah she told me. But I felt like doing it too."

Yang went over to me and put out her hand. "I haven't introduced myself properly yet. I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister." I hesitated my hand because I could tell those gloves are her weapons. She looked at me then down to her gloves and chuckled. "No worries. My Ember Celicas are on safety mode." I was convinced enough to shake her hand.

"That right there is Blake Belladonna. Just call her Blake." Ruby pointed.

"Hello." I bowed. She looked cute with those cat ears on her.

"Hi." She simply said back. Looks like she isn't much of a speaker, isn't she?

"Well, good to meet all of you." I smiled.

Weiss interrupted. "Great. We all met eachother. Now then, what's behind the eyepatch?"

'Not this again! She's been keeping that subject in her head? Why?' I thought in frustration.

"Come to think of it, why do you have it on? Is there a scar or something?" Pyrrha asked.

"What are you hiding? Are you a spy? Is there a camera hidden in there for you to creep on girls?" Nora began to question him for fun.

Ren stopped her. "Nora, you're pressuring him."

"I know. I was just kidding." She laughed.

My heart began to race by everyone looking directly at me. Again, I looked around again for a distraction, but nothing or no one was there. Crap.

"Don't have to be modest. Just show or tell us if you're uncomfortable." Blake said.

If I lie, Weiss will definitely know I wasn't telling the truth. I gulped and desperately thought of a ridiculously common excuse.

"I think I hear Headmaster Ozpin calling me. Gotta go!" I dashed out of there and free ran to the roof and jumped down. Did I mention I'm well at parkour?

"Wait! Wyvern!" Ruby attempted to stop me, but I just kept going. She looked back at the group and readied herself to run. "I'll go talk to him. Sorry about that."

Yang made an expression like she was daydreaming. She winked at Ruby and hugged her arms on herself with a drunken smile on her face. Ruby blushed and glared at Yang for that joke.

"Shut up Yang." She followed my steps.

**(Ruby's POV)**

Running and scanning my sectors around the places I went through, I still didn't find Wyvern. I knew I should've stepped up for him after being pressured like that. Come on Ruby! You can do better than that. After looking around the inside of the school, I decided to go up on the rooftops just like what Wyvern did to make his escape. I pointed my Crescent Rose behind me and jumped as hard as I can, then fired my scythe's sniper mode for the recoil force to make me jump higher. It worked, like it always has. I got a pretty sweet view on my position on the rooftops. Birds flying around and clouds slowly moving by on top of me.

After enjoying the view, I got back on focusing to find Wyvern. He wasn't seen in the front of the academy, not near the amphitheater, not in the courtyard, and not even in his room since it has a glass rooftop. How about the garden? I focused my eyes on scanning the outer garden. One person caught my eye. I used my scythe's scope to get a closer look and saw the one I was looking for, Wyvern. He was sitting alone on a bench looking at a fountain. Just hope he stays there till I arrive.

I jumped down and roll landed on the ground unharmed. I made my way to the garden and saw Wyvern still there. Approaching him slowly, I noticed he had a rabbit in his arms feeding on a carrot. It had a bandage on its hind leg thanks to Wyvern when I saw he had a patch of ointment and a bandage. I smiled on how much he cares about animals. But I broke the silence.

"Wyvern?" I called.

I saw him wake up and looked behind him. He looked away in embarrassment. I looked at him confused what was wrong with him.

"Hey…uh…I would like to apologize for running away from the eight of you. I was just being pressured too much." He said.

"No no. I'm the one who should say sorry. I should've stood up for you when they wanted to see your left eye." I told him.

Wyvern sighed and looked at me. "If you must know, my master ordered me to keep what's behind my eyepatch a secret."

"Oh okay." I accepted it. "Who's your 'master' anyway?"

He smiled and looked at his hands with the rabbit still chewing in the carrot. "His name is Ostanes. He was the one who trained me and sent me to this academy." He sighed. "But, me being sent here was…his dying wish."

"Oh…I'm sorry to here that." I said.

"It's alright. But I'm starting to like this place." He smiled.

"Good to hear it." I smiled back. "I had trouble at first, but soon got used to it."

I sat down on the bench next to him and looked my head up to the sky. My Crescent Rose was on my lap and it was all quiet and peaceful. We both stayed on the bench for around ten minutes chilling. Then I remembered that I had to show him around the place. But, I recalled myself thinking probably the tour Headmaster Ozpin gave him was enough. Sorry. I was just feeling lazy. Everything was quiet and all I heard was sounds on the garden. Until…

Growl.

I felt the vibration in my stomach and covered it up. Wyvern looked at me awkwardly as I laughed in embarrassment to cover it off and got up.

"We should get breakfast." I suggested.

"Yeah. I agree. I am pretty hungry." Wyvern stretched off the seat and let the rabbit go.

We both made our way to the cafeteria and saw that it was a pretty short line. Well, it was only 8:55AM because some students sleep in since there are no classes for today and tomorrow. Usually I sleep in, but I just wanted to get up for some reason. We moved forward and chose our breakfast and sat on a table chowing down.

"Well, your second day starts today." I reminded him.

"At least yesterday was a good start."

"Well yeah. The Only Easy Day, Was Yesterday" I said.

**(I'll stop right there. Sorry, but the next chapter will be very important.)**


	3. Curiosity

The Recidivist Ch.3

Sorry about not working on this for awhile. My school gave me ALOT of work. Since I'm a SENIOR in high school, I do need RETIREMENT. Get it? ;)

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Curiosity.

_Curiosity kills the innocence, right?_

**(Third-Person View)**

"What? How can you not like peanut butter muffins?! Those taste delicious!" Ruby said to Wyvern.

"I'm allergic to peanuts only." He answered.

"Are you sure?" She glared at him suspiciously assuming he's denying it.

He cleared his throat. "Since when did we start talking about this again?"

"Just to get a conversation out." Ruby replied.

The actual reason was because Wyvern hesitated by eating a muffin that contained peanut butter inside when they were eating breakfast. He could tell there was peanuts in it because of the strong smell he can sense. He decided to give it to Ruby if she wanted to eat it. Which led the conversation of the both of them talking about it. What a random conversation.

"Oh you." Wyvern shrugged.

Ruby sighed loudly and poked Wyvern's face. "I'm bored. Tag you're it."

"Since when did I agree to-" Wyvern was stopped when he saw Ruby dash away. He sighed and ran to her.

Ruby jumped over the statue cleanly and continued to run as Wyvern did the same thing. She decided to test him by leaping on the rooftops of the academy. He knew what she was trying to make him do, so he thought to himself 'Challenge Accepted'. Wyvern stayed focus on tailing her as she ran around or jumping from roof to roof. Everything was going well on the free running, until Ruby slipped on an edge when she landed on a slippery side of the rooftop. Wyvern reacted and unsheathed one scimitar and left the scabbard on it to make sure she won't get hurt. He made the chain appear and grabbed Ruby with it, when she was only three feet from hitting the ground. Ruby sighed in relief by the close call. She was expecting to get hurt, but thanks to Wyvern from preventing that.

Wyvern pulled her up and carried her to get down off the rooftops. They both went back to the garden where they sat before they ate. Except Ruby was on the bench while Wyvern was on the ground laying down, exhausted. Ruby was kind of embarrassed for almost hurting herself like that. She doesn't really mess up like that when it comes to physical training. Wyvern looked at her.

"You really need to be careful." He told her.

"What? It was just one screw up."

"No. I mean you just ate before you ran. You'll get cramps." He laughed.

"You just worry about yourself. I can deal with it." Ruby laid down on the bench on her back.

Everything was quiet once again. Except for the fact that they're full from eating and exhausted from running on the rooftops. Wyvern just went fast asleep as Ruby just lied down there looking up at the sky. When she started to grow bored of the clouds, she looked down and realized Wyvern was just there, taking a nap.

**(Ruby's POV)**

I looked at him and saw he was taking a nap. Probably the weather was too perfect and comfortable for him that he was eased down and calm. Wish I was able to do that because I remember I kept complaining about how cold or hot it was when it was either winter, summer or other seasons. I remained sitting up straight right next to him, but my mind kept telling me about something. Looking at his face, I focused on his eyepatch. I denied myself to not do anything about his privacy. Attempting to think about something else wasn't even working at all. My mind kept ordering me to do it. How much I hate curiosity. It could ruin you no matter what the consequences are. I was finally convinced to just take a peak what's behind his patch.

Slowly moving in like a spy, I dared not to breath when I was doing this. One wrong move equals I'm busted. Slowly and steadily grabbing the eyepatch, I moved it up a little, but I realized something. His left eye was close too. RUBY! YOU'RE SUCH AND IDIOT! Wow. I sighed out the frustration and continued to go, but his voice came out in the last breath I let out.

"What're you doing?" He opened his right eye only.

I panicked and let go of the eyepatch without realizing I smacked it on his left eye.

"OW!" He covered his left eye in pain.

"Sorry." I banged my head with my two hands.

"Meh. It's alright." Wyvern corrected his eyepatch and looked at me. "Curious to see what's in my eye, eh?"

I forced out a fake laugh to pretend I was innocent. "What? Of course not. I would never." I grinned.

"Mmhmm." Wyvern got up and stretched.

After a few minutes in the garden, I noticed a group was coming through and towards us. I rubbed my eyes to get a clear look and saw it was Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jaune and his team. Weiss' hands were on her hips and went to Wyvern and looked down on him. By the look in Weiss' face, she looked like she wasn't here to mess around or talk with Wyvern. She bent down to get a closer look at him, which made him back away awkwardly.

"Wyvern. May I ask you to let me see what's in there?" She asked.

"My brain?" Wyvern tried a dumb move.

"I meant your eye. Show me your left eye." She told him.

"Pardon?" Wyvern said.

**(Weiss' POV)**

"Pardon?" Wyvern was clueless.

I gave him a sharp glare to his eyes and knew he was trying to hide something. Me, when I know something is wrong with someone, I will not be fooled more than once.

"All I asked for is to let me see what is wrong with your eye." I repeated myself.

"Why? It's none of your concern." He said.

Blake looked at him with that cat like expression with no emotions. Wyvern stepped back behind Ruby as everyone got closer to him. If he attempts to get away, Pyrrha will use her javelin to pin him down without piercing through his body. By aiming at his cape.

"Weiss? Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked me.

"Because I have a feeling that something suspicious is going on with Wyvern. He could be a Grimm in Disguise or something else." I replied.

"You're out of your mind." Wyvern said.

Yang whispered to Jaune. "She can be right. Don't you agree Vomit Boy?"

"I guess. Hey! Don't call me Vomit Boy!"

Wyvern looked at all of us and stepped back more. "Look. There's really nothing going on with me. Now how about we just forget about it and enjoy the entire day?"

He started to walk away as we followed. He sped up a bit and which he finally began to make a run for it. Pyrrha readied her spear javelin and aimed for his cape to stick it on the ground to stop him. She threw it cleanly and made a good shot on his cape. Wyvern fell on the ground and tried to desperately crawl away, but the javelin stuck his cape to prevent him from getting away. Yang and Nora grabbed his arms and locked it to make sure he wasn't going to attempt an attack. Pyrrha took her javelin off his cape and sheathed it back. I walked right in front of him as the others watched and Ruby was behind me.

Wyvern couldn't move his arms because of Yang and Nora's strength. They were more strong than they look. Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Ruby just watched as he was trapped. I saw fear in his eyes…well, eye. Fear breeds weakness and he couldn't think of a way out. His secret will be revealed right here, right now.

"Enough! Just let me go already!" Wyvern squirmed to make Yang and Nora lose their grip, but nothing was affecting them.

"Your just being shy. Don't worry about it." Nora tried to make him calm down.

"Listen. The more you resist, the more-" Yang stopped her sentence when Wyvern moved his arm up to attempt to lose her grip. But instead, his hand grasped on one strand of her hair and was accidentally pulled out. Yang stood there frozen as Wyvern did as well. I looked at everyone and saw the, stepping back. Ruby stepped back and attempted to talk with her sister. But she remained silent.

Well…this can't be good.

"Uh oh." Ruby let out.

Yang's expression started to tense up a bit. Her eyes were no longer lilac, but red. Nora let go of Wyvern, but he didn't even move. He was frozen on the same spot wondering what's going on with Yang.

"Y-Y-You…y-you…" Yang gritted her teeth like a close erupting shark and readied her Ember Celicas.

"Y-Yang? Is there something wrong?" Wyvern asked nervously.

"Y-you…RUINED MY HAIR!"

Yang erupted with steams of anger. I closed my eyes just for one second and saw Wyvern was gone from his spot with Yang's gloves smoking. My eyes looked at where her gloves were aiming at and saw Wyvern on the other side of the garden on the ground. I saw a huge dent behind Wyvern as he laid there shaking in pain. Yang walked towards him and picked him up by his neck. I didn't know why Wyvern wasn't fighting back. He was probably following the rules of not fighting fellow students, or he just doesn't hit girls. His right eye was mildly bleeding from Yang's punch. Also, he was having trouble breathing by her gripping on his neck tightly.

"Yang! Don't kill him!" Ruby yelled.

Yang's eyes turned back to normal, but the anger still showed in her eyes. She pinned Wyvern on the wall and still held into his neck.

I looked at Ruby and gave her an order. "Ruby. Take off his eyepatch." I said to her.

Ruby looked at me like I was crazy. "What?! Why can't you do it? You can't order the team leader."

"Since you possibly know a bit more about him than us, he might feel comfortable to let you see first." I said.

Blake stepped next to Ruby as they went closer to Wyvern on the wall. Wyvern was shaking. I did have pity on him, but I need to know the truth.

"Don't close your eyes. Yang will know, she'll force you to open them." Blake warned him. Wyvern looked at Ruby as he desperately tried to convince her to stop.

He spoke in a choked up voice. "Ruby…don't do it. What you'll see will not make you look at me the same way. Don't…do it…"

Ruby wanted to stop herself. I could tell she really wanted to. But by her actions, her curiosity was coming back to her to take over. The eight of us looked directly in his left eye and saw the patch raise up and revealed…

…Red Aura inside the iris.

Something happened. I looked directly in his eye and felt like my brain started to throb. Ruby and the others including Yang collapsed on the ground and saw Wyvern tightly holding onto his head. About five seconds after, I saw that I wasn't in the academy's gardens with the others. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in a red clouded wasteland. Screams, rocks crumbling, and seeing skeletons on the ground. I was terrified and fell down on the ground. When I didn't realize, there was a dragon right above me floating off the ground. It was absorbing a cloud of energy from the ground of skeletons. After that, it roared loudly that I could hear actual people screaming coming out of the dragon's mouth. The fog wasn't only energy, it looked like it was the souls that were trapped in the wasteland. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran away from my spot, but tripped over a dead tree branch and saw a figure heading towards me.

The figure looked at me with its glowing eyes of blue and red. I looked closely and saw it was Wyvern, but something was different about him. The expression on his face showed nothing but a coldness feeling and gluttony in his eyes. He showed his teeth at me and spoke in a voice of multiple echoes.

"Weiss~? I've always wondered, why would you do that to me. And…WHAT YOU WOULD TASTE LIKE!" He charged at me and I blanked out.

I screamed out loud on the vision. I looked around and saw myself back in reality. Everyone started to wake up and recover from their terrifying experience. The red aura around their heads still circled around them, but soon faded away. There was Wyvern. Standing there shaking with his eyepatch hanging for his ear. His eyes were different colors. His right one was blue as his left one was red.

Wyvern looked at all of us and began to panic.

"My secret…I…I…" He covered his left eye and got ready for a run. "I WARNED YOU ALL!" He ran for his life in a speed that was surprisingly quick than I expected.

"Wyvern!" Ruby called out and got up, but collapsed in the process. She was feeling weak after seeing the vision in the second they saw his eye.

**(Third Person View)**

Weiss got up slowly and brushed herself to let the dirt off her. She lost balance, but was caught by Yang and Blake.

"Ugh…jeez. Did you guys just see what I saw?" Jaune looked around at everyone.

Yang groaned and lightly hit her head. "Yeah. What the heck was that?" She brushed off the dirt herself.

"I see your curiosity over came you all." The voice of Headmaster Ozpin was heard behind all of them. This made all eight of them frozen and nervous to think of an explanation.

"Oh uhm…S-Sir…H-Headmaster…er, we can explain this." Jaune attempted to persuade Ozpin, but ultimately failed.

"I think I already know what happened since I witnessed the whole thing." Ozpin looked at all eight of them.

Ruby looked at the direction where Wyvern ran off to. She felt guilty for helping out her friends to force him to see his dark secret. She stepped forward in front of Ozpin and looked down.

"Sir, I'll take full responsibility for this. As the leader of my team and helping out Jaune and his team for this kind of behavior towards Wyvern, It's my fault." Ruby said in front of everyone.

Weiss looked at Ruby with a serious look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Doing the right thing." Ruby looked back at her. "As leader of Team RWBY, I take the responsibility."

Ozpin sighed. "Now now. I would like to say this. I have a confession." He looked around and saw no other students nearby. Good.

"You're not going to behead us, are you?!" Jaune was close to panicking.

"Of course not." Ozpin cleared his throat. "When you all took his eyepatch off, did you see his red eye and witnessed a rather disturbing image?"

They all nodded.

"We did. I'll tell you this. It reminded me of my nightmares when I was a little kid. My parents had to change the sheets every time though." Nora told out loud. Everyone just awkwardly stared at her.

"That's good to know, Nora." Ozpin continued the subject. "Since the eight of you know about it, I have no choice but to explain everything."

"What's wrong with Wyvern?" Yang asked.

"Wyvern is not an ordinary student of this academy. In fact, he is not an ordinary human at all." He said.

"What are you talking about? Is it because of his eyes? By the eyes, he looks like he just has heterochromia." Pyrrha said. (If you don't know, Heterochromia is when a person has two different colored eyes.)

"But those eyes mean something." Ozpin looked up at the sky. "His right eye which is blue represents a creature known as The Bolt Dragon. A dragon that is able to breathe out lightning. Rumors say that The Bolt Dragon is responsible for disastrous lightning storms. His left eye, the one he covers, is red that represents the corrupted Immoral Dragon. The one that was born to cause disasters in this world. It even claims souls from the ones that passed on from their afterlife or the heavens to the underworld." He told them.

All of them looked at each other. The main question they asked to themselves was: Is that even possible? Jaune began to get nervous more than everyone else in his team and Ruby's. Nora hid behind Ren, which made him a bit annoyed.

Weiss raised her hand. "So, he's part dragon?"

"Somewhat. But in my words, his master created him by an art called alchemy. Which means he is technically a Homunculus that is part of a Dragon's body."

"Ooo…Sounds cool." Nora commented.

"Partly. But he doesn't want others to know about this."

"Why is that?" Pyyrha asked.

"He thinks his creation is a sin." Ozpin answered. "What I'm saying is, you all need to be careful with him. His master and the academy keeps his entire information in secrecy. But now that you all know about it, I recommend not to tell everyone for the safety of the other students." He turned his back on them and walked away. "Now I must be off. Dismissed."

Silence was the only thing around the group. All of them were thinking about what they done. They just forcefully tackled and revealed Wyvern's secret that was supposed to not be heard from anyone but the staff. Not only they knew Wyvern's feelings were hurt, but they violated the plan to keep his secret to himself. If Ozpin was more like a brutal headmaster, their punishment would be severe. Thank goodness there was no punishment for them. Jaune would just lose his mind and panic until he faints.

Yang looked at everyone and frowned. "Okay. Now I feel bad."

"Mmhmm." Blake nodded.

Ren looked at the direction where Wyvern ran off to. "Where could he have gone off to?"

"I don't know. I was busy trying to get myself up." Jaune tried keeping his balance as Pyrrha helped him out.

Ruby looked at everyone and spoke. "He could've gone far. I'll try to check in his room. Can you guys look around the academy too?"

"I think we should. I feel pretty bad about Wyvern." Jaune said. Pyrrha nodded.

Yang looked at her gloves that had some of his blood and frowned. "Well, I do have to apologize for assaulting him like that."

"And since I was…you know. Hard on him, I suppose I should help him out." Weiss said while looking at the dent on the wall.

"I'll help out to. It wasn't pretty good for doing this to a new student." Blake said in her same tone of voice.

"Me and Ren will look around as well. Adventure around the school time." Nora smiled as Ren just chuckled by her excitement.

Ruby smiled, but still was guilty for doing that to him when he was trying to tell her not to continue on revealing his secret about his eye. She hoped Wyvern would be in his room to make the search more easier. What was bothering her was, if he was going to forgive her or not. That was the one thing she was worried about.

**(Can I stop right there? Yes? Thank you! Anyway, I hope you guys are finding this story okay.)**

**Sorry if you see errors.**


	4. Am I a Monster?

The Recidivist Ch. 4

**Response to (Anon) Zero- I wasn't really planning on it. But, we'll see what happens.**

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Am I a Monster?

_A Monster in a Mere Human's Body?_

**(Ruby's POV)**

Damn it! I knew I should've done what Weiss said. I'm not even sure if this was her fault or mine. No, it was probably my fault for not standing up for him like Yang watching over me in my first day here in Beacon. Even though she left me behind at some point.

I walked around the walkway of the academy to keep an eye out. Blake and Yang were just on the rooftops as their viewpoints looking around the entire place. Both of them shook their heads and jumped down, knowing he wasn't nowhere to be found outside. This made me head indoors to look for him. I went in the amphitheater, but didn't find him anywhere. Plus I saw Jaune and Pyrrha on the second floor searching. They would've found him by now. Next, I went to the building where his private dorm room was located. I walked up to the second floor and went to his door. I knocked lightly, but saw hat the door opened because it wasn't closed all the way.

Walking inside his room again, I saw him standing outside the balcony staring at the cliffside. I stayed silent and looked him just standing there not noticing me. He looked down and sighed. This made me not want to hold it any longer. I called out his name and breathed out my nervousness.

"Wyvern?" I called.

He looked behind him and saw me standing there. His unreadable expression just made me even more nervous on what was he going to say to me. Please. I don't want an enemy again.

"Yeah?" He replied.

This is one of those moments that you have trouble speaking because you're kind of scared on what will happen to you. I looked down and put my hands behind my back. My body was shaking, but finally overcame it and spoke.

"Uh…S-Sorry about…everything." I still looked down at the ground in guilt. Any angry words coming at me, I prepared myself.

Silence filled the room. He just stared at me with an unreadable look on his face. I screwed up for sure didn't I? What's he going to do? Kick me out? Make me his slave? Get more angry than Weiss? Please don't get angry. Since I was in this state, I repeated myself again.

"Sorry. Just…I found out Headmaster Ozpin had orders to keep your information in secrecy. I couldn't control myself because of my curiosity. And you know how much I hate it. Please accept my apology." I even kneeled down before him, which I found pretty embarrassing.

I looked up and saw him smiling lightly and nodded. "It's okay. Even if you think it's not okay, I'll still forgive it." He's so nice. I wish Weiss should've been like this when I first met her.

I got up and took out my hand as we shook hands and both laughed at each other. He looked away with that smile on his face as I did the same thing as well. Making it awkward was not a good thing to do. Once again, silence filled the air, again. Great. Now I failed to prevent an awkward silence. We both just stood there at our same spots and looked at each other. He corrected his eyepatch as I played with my hair because there was nothing I could do at this moment. I came to his room to find and apologize to him. Later, I saw him move out of his spot and headed inside.

Wyvern walked inside still standing up as I sat down on his bed.

"Just out of curiosity. What exactly are you?" I asked.

Wyvern looked at his hands and sighed. "I'm an artificially created hybrid." He answered.

"Artificially created hybrid? Wait, what?" I was clueless on what he was saying.

"I'll explain everything." Wyvern cleared his throat. "I wasn't really born by two humans. But rather, two dragons."

"Oh yeah. Headmaster Ozpin told us about those two dragons." I told him.

Wyvern nodded. "You should know that the two dragons were The Bolt and Immoral Dragon. The Bolt Dragon was like the protector of the humans way back before. It wasn't true that the Bolt Dragon caused disasters like violent storms. It was the Immoral Dragon, she was the one."

"She?"

"Yeah. The Bolt Dragon was a male while the Immoral Dragon was a female." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, these two dragons despised each other so much that when they fight, they're both responsible for the most severe hurricanes ever recorded. Many lives were lost because of them. A few years later, the both of them stopped. The two dragons realized their true feelings towards each other, which took them more than hundreds of years. Soon, the Immoral dragon laid an egg of their first hatchling, but there was a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"The Bolt and Immoral Dragon were not meant to become mates. The egg was out, but it couldn't hatch. That's…that's where my master came in, he was a powerful battle mage. The two desperate dragons waiting for their hatchling requested his support to make the egg hatch forcefully. My master accepted it. He collected 35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of caustic lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and 2 drops of human's blood." Wyvern explained the main ingredients of the human body.

"My brain…" I complained by the many words I couldn't keep up with.

"He gathered them near the unhatched egg and used all his power to force it to hatch. Seconds later, it was a success. The egg hatched, but the ingredients he used affected it. Instead of a baby dragon, it was a human with many tattoos of the markings from the two dragons." Wyvern stood up and pulled up his sleeves revealing his bare arms.

I stared in shock and saw his right arm with turquoise markings and a dragon holding a bolt of lightning with its foot. His left arm had red markings with the dragon covered in flames. It matched his eyes because of the two sides. Red on his left and blue on his right.

"That human inside the egg, was me." Wyvern said.

I stared at him and imagined what he would look like after he was out. Seeing a mysterious human in a dragon egg would just shock me.

"Aren't you what they call, A homunculus?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"That's what Ozpin says. I'm what they call, A Corrbrida. A hybrid that was not meant to be made. It's strictly forbidden worldwide. Why? The ritual my master used to create me and hatch the dragon egg was said it was created from the underworld."

I just remembered what Ozpin said to all of us. "So that's why you think your creation is a sin?"

He gave a nod and covered his markings with his sleeves and put his eyepatch back on. He sat down on his chair and took off his gloves. His palms had another set of markings. His left palm had a mark of wings and the other had a bolt of lightning.

"By the way, my left palm has a marking of wings. Which means I can form them right at this spot." He bit his left palm and caused him to form wings on his back. I knew they looked similar to the Immoral Dragon's wings.

"Ooo…" I got up and touched his wings, which caused him to shake.

"Please don't touch them too much." Wyvern's voice was shaky like I was tickling him.

"Oh I see." I giggled and stopped touching his wings.

He looked at me and asked a serious question out of curiosity. "Ruby? Am I a Monster?"

My head shook 'No' and gave him a friendly smile. "No you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't be accepted in Beacon."

"Kinda got a point there. I hope what you saw didn't really affect you in anyway. I apologize." Wyvern bowed his head.

I smiled and patted his back. "What? No. I'm the one who should say sorry a lot. I'm the one that took the eyepatch off and didn't stood up for you. Sorry about that."

Wyvern put his wings away and nodded. "All is forgiven, Ruby." He smiled kindly.

'At least he forgives me, unlike Weiss.' I thought.

He corrected his eyepatch and everything and went next to the door and opened it. I stood up and followed him outside, asking him where is he going. He just told me he's going to walk around and probably run into Yang and the others looking for him. As I followed him, I was just staying quiet and tried not to bring up anything relating to me revealing his secret. It was just like I have what they say 8th grade syndrome. I want to go back in the past and stop myself from taking out his eyepatch. I also blame my instincts and curiosity for this entire thing. UGH! This sucks! How am I going to even forgive myself for…you know what, nevermind. I'm just going to focus on school and try to get over it.

We walked outside and saw no other students near by in the garden. Wyvern headed over there and met up again with the rabbit he aided by giving it a carrot and a bandage. Seems like he cares about animals, which I found pretty cute for any guys. I saw the rabbit cuddle in his arms which made me want to explode from the cuteness. What? I can't help it. It was one of the times I felt that way. It was quiet until I once again heard my name calling. It was Yang as always.

"Ruby! There you are. Did you find Wyvern?" Yang asked and ran to me.

**(Yang's POV)**

"The answer you seek is right in front of you." I heard Wyvern's voice behind Ruby and saw him petting a rabbit on his arms. He smiled, which I didn't believe he was showing his true emotions to me. I thought he was going to avoid or even hate me for what I did to him. I kinda punched him with my Ember Cilicas when one strand of my hair was pulled off by him on accident. I gave him a fake smile with laugh and waved at him nervously about what is he going to say to me.

I sighed and looked at him. "Wyvern? I…I would like to just apologize for being involved on invading your privacy on your eye. And I'm deeply sorry for…you know. Assaulting you." I kept it simple.

There I was, standing on the spot waiting for his yelling and hateful comments. Instead, I saw him bow his head with a smile like he didn't remember this happening.

"All is forgiven. It wasn't really nice of me for ruining a young lady's hair. Isn't it?" He said.

I finger combed my hair and played with it a bit. "Yeah. It isn't."

In the corner of my eye, I saw the others running towards us. Weiss and Blake reached us, panting a bit from the running. Jaune and his team were right behind the two as I saw my little sister get off the bench and walked to us. I stared at the six of them and gave them an unreadable expression.

"You guys okay? You didn't have to run over here." I chuckled.

"I know. Can we slow down next time?" Jaune asked Weiss and Blake.

Weiss glared at him. "Get used to it." She simply said.

"You sound just like my mom." Jaune whined.

Weiss looked up and saw Wyvern right there. She had to say something, but one thing was she doesn't really know how to apologize correctly. She stayed silent and saw Blake step forward and put her hand on Wyvern's shoulder.

"Sorry." Was all she said to him.

Jaune stepped up to with his friends behind him and bowed his head. "Perhaps we were in a sort of a bad start. Sorry about that."

Nora nodded. "Yeah. Very sorry."

"Let us start over. Is that fine?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll be sure to help you out from now on." Ren nodded his head.

Everyone now stared at Weiss, since she was staying awfully quiet. Since everyone apologized to Wyvern, now it was her turn to say it. Weiss was shaking nervously about not trying to screw up her sentence. I was holding in my laughter because of how much she's struggling to apologize. I can't help it. It was funny and a bit cute at the same time.

**(Third-Person View)**

Weiss sighed one last time and looked directly at Wyvern. "I apologize for what I did. It was dumb of me and it will not happen again." She said. Ruby was surprised to hear this, since she knows Weiss rarely apologizes to others.

Wyvern smiled. "All of you are forgiven. Sorry you all had to see that when my eye was exposed."

"Make that all be a lesson to you." A voice from behind Yang was heard. Ruby recognized that voice, it was Glynda Goodwitch. "I've heard about what happened. And I hope for the eight of you to keep this a secret."

Ruby nodded. "Of course ma'am. I'll be sure to make my team keep there mouth shut about this."

Jaune stepped up as well. "I will too."

"Good. Now I-…" She stopped and noticed Wyvern's right eye was bleeding a bit. Plus a dark purple bruise was on his cheek with some burn marks on it. "What happened to Wyvern?"

Wyvern realized that he still had his injuries from Yang. "I-I fell ma'am."

He made a ridiculous excuse as Yang whistled a tune innocently, since she was responsible for it. Even though Glynda didn't believe it, she decided to let it go since Wyvern can deal with such a thing. She nodded and walked away without further questions, leaving the nine of them to themselves. Ruby looked at Wyvern and everyone, then decided since everyone knew his secret, she wanted to talk about him.

"So…Wyvern, you want to show the things they didn't know about you? I mean…if you want to." Ruby looked down.

Wyvern smiled and went in front of them. "Gladly."

He removed his eyepatch exposing his left eye, but the horrifying visions they experienced was no longer seen. Next, he took of his left glove and showed a marking of wings of a dragon on the palm of his hand. He bit his palm and then came out his wings from his back. Yang stepped back when she almost got hit my his wings. They all stared as Wyvern just stood there awkwardly silent. Jaune was a bit freaked out at first, but soon just overcame it. Yang and Nora went near his wings and began to examine them by their hands. Wyvern shook and hid any expression as possible.

Ruby looked at the two and spoke. "Er…I wouldn't touch his wings."

"Why?" Yang continued to fondle his wings.

Ren cleared his throat and pointed at Wyvern. "Look at his face and find out."

Wyvern's eyes were twitching as his mouth was trying to hide a smile on his face. His wings were sensitive because they were supposed to sense the conditions of the weather and winds to tell if something is in the air with them. Yang stopped touching his wings, but Nora just continued to mess around with them.

"M-M-Make her s-stop please…" Wyvern shook.

"Alright Nora. That's enough." Ren said.

"Awww. Okay." Nora stopped and walked over to Ren.

Blake looked at Wyvern with her same exact expression. "Do you ever fly with those wings in front of everyone downtown?" She asked.

"No. I kinda suck at flying with my wings." He looked at his wings and put them away by biting his left palm again.

"Come on. You need to be a bit more of a show off so others will notice you. I drive on my motorcycle around as everyone stares at me in amazement." Yang smiled proudly.

"What's downtown like? I've been wondering that." Wyvern asked.

Everyone stared at him like he was an alien coming in peace. Wyvern just looked at them with their surprised reaction. He hoped he didn't really say anything that would make them…oh wait. They are.

"You've never been downtown? Ever?" Yang asked in shock.

"Nope. Sorry." Wyvern answered.

Weiss sighed. "Wow. This is unbelievable. Didn't your master EVER let you out in the city?"

"Not really. That means if I go there, everything might be new to me." He shrugged.

Nora jumped right in front of him, which made him flinch. "You know what, we're bringing you downtown tomorrow! It will be so much fun!"

"But, we have to ask Headmaster Ozpin for permission." Pyrrha said.

"Well…I guess going somewhere I don't know would be a fun adventure with you guys. Okay." Wyvern accepted.

"YAYZ!" Nora cheered.

"This oughta be fun." Yang smiled.

Blake gave a nod and looked at the direction where Vale Downtown was located. She finally gets a chance to buy some new books for herself. Jaune always wanted to go downtown to explore and search for useful items he can use. It seems like they all agreed to go and also let Wyvern get used to the town that he never really went to. Although Wyvern felt kind of nervous, he thought it wasn't really anything he should worry about since his friends were coming with him. He didn't really know why his master didn't really make him go outside to the city. Probably because of the crimes committed by wanted criminals by robberies. But since he's old enough to deal with the situation, he can get over it. Ruby even remembered last time when she was fighting Roman Torchwick until Glynda Goodwitch arrived, which resulted her to become noticed for her scythe fighting skills and accepted to Beacon.

Ruby looked at all of them and noticed everything was back to normal for them. She's glad Wyvern forgave everyone, she even said to Weiss she did a good job for apologizing without screwing up. Weiss was embarrassed for that entire thing. Looking at Wyvern, she knew he was not like a monster at all. Even though he was born by two dragons and the use of magic by his master, she still thinks of him as a regular person in the academy. Yang wrapped her arm around her little sister and playfully tapped her left arm.

"So, what were you and Wyvern talking about? Getting to know each other more?" Yang smirked.

Ruby blushed and tried to push her away. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

**(Next chapter coming soon.)**


	5. Hanging Out

The Recidivist Ch.5

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hanging Out.

_The Day Where We Get Out._

**(Third-Person View)**

It was the next day after Wyvern's secret was revealed to everyone if Ruby and Jaune's team. Also, today was the day that his friends decided to take him out off campus in the last free day. To where? They're off to the City of Vale just to show him around on what it's like in the city. Ruby took the liberty to ask Headmaster Ozpin if they were granted to go off campus. She explained that she wanted Wyvern to see what it's like in Vale city district, and she added that he had to go just in case he was sent there by him or law enforcement assistance. Ozpin knew Ruby did have a good point. When Wyvern graduates with them, he will be a hunter wondering around the world, especially going in cities looking for possible criminals of Grimm Creatures. So, Headmaster Ozpin accepted her request, but it will be held under her and Jaune's responsibility. What was kind of weird was a 15 year old girl is in charge of most of her friends who were mostly 17 years of age. Backwards don't you think. Ruby thanked Ozpin and headed to her dorm room as Weiss, Blake, and Yang were already getting dressed. She also checked up on Jaune, who told her that they're getting ready too.

Instead of their school uniforms, they all dressed in their regular clothes. What they had to bring with them was their student ID cards to show the law enforcement that they are students of Beacon. Also to show they are authorized to carry weapons with them just in case.

In Team RWBYs dorm, Blake patiently waited for Ruby, Yang, and Weiss to finish up getting ready. She usually gets ready more faster than them. Blake decided since Wyvern is new to cities, she might as well show him around her common place. The book store. Nothing more peaceful than there right?

Ruby put on her red cloak and fixed her hair. Don't forget her Crescent Rose. She sighed hoping everything would go fine. Even though they were okay to fight off any criminals or unexpected Grimm arrivals, she still wanted Wyvern to enjoy himself hanging out with them. She looked at Yang and Weiss, who were still fixing up there clothes and hair. Ruby sighed and looked at the mirror of herself. Just like the day when she was invited to Beacon Academy early. Well…perhaps her usual outfit. Still, that was the first thing to come up in her mind.

Yang finished readying herself and went to next to Ruby. Her hand was on her shoulder as she looked at herself in the mirror as well.

"What's on your mind?" Yang asked.

"Nothing. Just preparing myself." Ruby answered.

Yang smiled. "Preparing yourself to impress your date?" She teased.

Ruby glared at Yang in annoyance. "Yang. How many times did I tell you? This isn't a date!" She yelled.

"Relax. I'm just pulling your leg, sis." Yang laughed.

Weiss looked at the both of them and sighed. "Would you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to focus on my ponytail."

"It doesn't look necessary to wear one. Your hair might look pretty good without a ponytail." Yang said.

"I just prefer it. Just do something useful and check on Jaune and them."

"Maybe you should do something useful to. Like hurry up!" Yang groaned.

Weiss growled quietly. "Don't rush me." She mumbled.

Yang looked at Ruby and asked. "I'll check on Jaune and them. How about you check on Wyvern?"

Ruby nodded and put her Crescent Rose on her belt. "No problem."

After walking to the other building where Wyvern's private dorm was located, Ruby knocked on his door and patiently waited for him to open it. About fifteen seconds have passed, so Ruby knocked on the door again. Again, another fifteen seconds have passed and still nothing. She slowly was about to touch the door knob to open the door, but stopped herself. She didn't want to be rude to go in his room without his permission. But…what the heck. Ruby went inside and saw he was not in the room or the balcony. She noticed that his room was now more clean and tidy than before. Less dust and the windows were more clean and clear. Assuming Wyvern wasn't in his dorm, she decided to look around the place. She noticed a short hallway with a door on the right side of the room. She walked to the door and opened it.

She realized it was the bathroom. Without thinking, she just went in there thinking it was empty. A sound of the curtains moving was heard which caught her attention. Only someone's head was sticking out of the side of the curtain. It was Wyvern. His hair wet just like his arms and shoulders that were the only ones visible. Good thing he was still in there.

The both of them just stood there frozen as the water in the shower was running. Wyvern was just there with the shocked look on his face with a shade of red. Ruby started to shake as she felt her face turning hot and red. In one second, she ran out of the bathroom and shut the door and laid her back against the wall covering her face in embarrassment.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ruby yelled out loud so Wyvern could hear her.

"U-Uh…its okay! I-It was an accident!" Wyvern yelled back.

'You idiot! You just saw Wyvern while he was in the shower! You're lucky the curtain was covering him up!' Ruby thought to herself. She tried to get the image out of her head as she waited for him to finish up.

Back to the group, they all were at the skyport waiting for the Airjet to finish and also waiting for Ruby and Wyvern.

"Where are they? They should be here by now." Weiss looked at the front of the academy.

"Reminds me when you always take your time in changing." Yang joked.

"Enough about that." Weiss glared.

After about two minutes have passed, they saw Wyvern and Ruby walking out of the academy heading to them. Ruby was wearing her hood for some reason as Wyvern just walked awkwardly silent.

"There they are." Pyrrha noted.

"There you two are. What took yah?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." Wyvern answered.

Blake looked at the both of them and knew something was up. "It doesn't sound like nothing."

Yang looked at Ruby hiding her face and snickered. "Sis. What's with wearing the hood?" She moved down her red hood revealing Ruby looking down with her face red.

Ruby groaned quietly.

Blake went near Wyvern and smelt his scent as he awkwardly stood there. The scent was orange ginger. She looked at Wyvern and saw that his hair was partially wet, which she guessed it from a shower. She raised her eyebrow. "Ruby caught you in the shower, didn't she?"

Ruby reacted to Blake's lucky guess by putting on her hood again, covering her face. Wyvern turned his back at them hiding his face as well. Everyone stared at them in different reactions. Weiss covered her mouth while staring at the two of them in shock, Yang was trying to hold back her laughter, Jaune and Pyrrha stood there blushing thinking about how embarrassing that would be, Blake covered her face with her book, Ren just awkwardly stared at them, and Nora just started giggling.

"Ooo…how was it?" Nora smirked.

'Just get in the Airjet…' Wyvern thought.

They all hopped on the Airjet and took their seats, the waited for the pilot to prepare for flight. As their transport flew to The City of Vale, everyone just had a conversation. For Jaune, Pyrrha was helping him out overcoming his motion sickness since he gets nauseas pretty easily when it comes to flying. Wyvern was just looking out the window as he saw the grassy fields with hills in the background. He wondered what being in a city would be like. Speaking of which, everyone still couldn't believe he has never been inside a city before. Wyvern was raised away from civilization.

Yang went to Wyvern and looked outside the window to.

"You excited?" Yang asked.

"Pretty excited." He replied.

"You'll have fun. No doubt." She laid back on her seat.

"One question, why weren't you allowed to go near civilization?" Ren asked.

Wyvern corrected his eyepatch. "Mainly because I didn't know how to control my powers. If I went to Vale without training, the place would be damaged or perhaps close to destroyed."

"Cooool." Nora commented.

"How is that cool? That's pretty horrible." Wyvern chuckled.

"Just saying. One guy taking down all of Vale's city."

What Nora said reminded Wyvern of something. He clenched his fists tightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

A few minutes have passed. Wyvern looked out the window again and saw a few buildings in the distance. The pilot spoke in the intercom saying they are approaching Vale City, which made everyone look out their windows. It was just like their city life years. Wyvern knew what cities looked like, but he never went to one in his life, though he is actually seventeen. Ruby still remembered that fight with Roman, until Glynda Goodwitch showed up. Good times for her. It was when she was welcomed to the Academy by Headmaster Ozpin. Yang even remembered riding in her motorcycle around Vale ever since.

The Airjet started to descend into an open area in the city until they felt the craft hit the ground gently as a successful landing. They unbuckled their seatbelts, but immediately, Jaune ran out of the craft to find a place to puke. Yang moved out of the way for 'Vomit Boy' to get through. As soon as Wyvern touched his one foot on the ground, he felt a presence of something that made him shake. But immediately got over it and shook it off. Everyone got out as they stretched when their feet was on the ground. Also to mention, they were making sure their weapons were loaded just in case because of crime rates in Vale was about 45%. Mostly because of robberies and strange unexplained murders of people who were killed without stab wounds or bullet shots. Strange. Plus that started happening two years ago.

Nora jumped on Ren like she was on a piggyback ride. "Explore time!" She yelled out.

"Don't get too excited." Ren said.

Yang looked around the street and looked at everyone. "Alright. Here's the plan. Make sure you go here, where we were dropped off when you're done or if you're lost. When the time reaches three o'clock, be here on time." She told them. All agreed and looked around the street.

Wyvern looked at the other side of the street and saw a store that gives books, daily newspapers, and monthly magazines. He thought exploring the city starting at a book store would be fine. He told the others he'll be in the book store for awhile. Blake wanted to go to, so she went with him.

As Wyvern opened the door, the scent of books and sweet flowers were all over the place. The aisles were all displayed by all kinds of genres and stacks of novels and more while Magazines were on the last aisle. The owner welcomed the both of them and made them explore around the store. Blake went all around the place as Wyvern stayed in the Science Fiction aisle for a bit. He was mainly looking at novels or books about either mechanics or alchemists. A feeling of him being watch was felt as he looked around the corner of his eyes. He could tell because of his aura. When he turned his head quickly to the right, he saw a shadow move away like it was evading his sight. He put the book back where he found it and followed it. Peeking around the side where it was, it was nowhere to be found again. Just in case, he checked the other aisle, but happened to jump into Blake again.

They almost bumped into each other and awkwardly stepped back. Blake held two books titled 'Darwinism for Dummies' and 'The Red Hand'. She reads all kind of books, even if they sound bizarre. Wyvern moved out of her way and smiled.

"Sorry. You can continue to look around." Wyvern said.

"Actually, I'm finished. I only needed these two books." Blake said. Her right hand was behind her back which made Wyvern suspicious.

"Are you hiding something?" He tried to look behind her, but she kept her cover.

"Nothing." She replied.

Until…she accidentally hit a support beam that made her drop the book behind her back. The book was titled…'A Girl's Lullaby'. Wyvern could tell it was a romance novel. Blake picked it up and looked away blushing by how embarrassing it is to buy a romance novel.

"Three books." She mumbled.

Wyvern chuckled. "There's no reason to be embarrassed buying what book you want."

Blake nodded while her face was looking at the other way. They went to the cashier and waited in line for their turn. Well, Wyvern got passed one store. It was pretty swell. As they were still waiting for their turn, Wyvern decided to look at the monthly magazines next to them. He picked one up and opened it, but stared at the pages in shock. Blake noticed his face turning red and hot as he dropped it. Her eyes widened and saw he just saw an 'Eye Candy' magazine. Wyvern awkwardly stood there in shock as Blake began to laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" Wyvern blushed.

"Your reaction is priceless." She said. Wyvern remembered saying that to Ruby before.

"Riiight."

After a while, they bought Blake's three books and walked outside and saw Yang heading towards them.

"Hey you two." Yang looked up at the sign on which store they came out of. "A book store? Are you a bookworm to?" She asked.

"Kind of." Wyvern replied.

She smiled and dragged him someplace. "I'll take it from here. Follow me. I got a place where there is fun more than a book store."

"I have no choice since you're dragging me." Wyvern mumbled. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"If you never been to a dance club, nows your chance. It's not as dangerous in the morning, but rather at night." She answered.

"Okay then." He followed her.

As Yang dragged Wyvern to one of Vale's popular dance clubs, loud music was blasting as lights flashed all across the dance floor. Instead of the scent of the book store, this time it smelt like brewed coffee, alcohol, and a bit of sweat. Wyvern honestly didn't like the looks of this place. Mainly because of the way some people are dressed, which is strange at a time like this. And lastly, the alcohol, which he knew was dangerous for your health and has the ability to cause violence. He would never go to places like this daily. And he even wondered how Yang finds this place 'fun'.

"Well this is…eventful." Wyvern said.

"Meh. Don't worry about it. I'm just showing you around on what a club is like." Yang smiled.

"Are they always this noisy?" He asked.

"Yup. It would be boring if it was quiet like that book store." She chuckled. "This place is…" She felt a threatening presence near her thanks to her Aura. "This place is…" Yang stopped talking and saw a group of similarly dressed guys wearing tuxedos following a man wearing a gold and jade tux. They were more different than Roman and his guards. These guys seemed like they were out for not money, but for someone.

The leader of the group pulled out a gun and fired in the air which caused everyone in the dance floor to duck and run out in fear. Yang and Wyvern hit behind a support beam and began to quietly eavesdrop the leader heading to the bartender, who had his hands up and shaking in fear. The leader was aiming his gun at him and dropped his cigarette, then crushed it.

"M-May I help you guys?" The bartender asked, scared that the bullet might go through him.

"Easy bud. We're just looking for one guy." The leader had a deep manly voice. He pulled out a picture and showed it to the bartender. "Have you seen this fella?"

The bartender looked closely at the picture and shook his head. "No sir. I don't even recognize his face from around here."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" He fired a warning shot on his left, barely missing the bottles of drinks. "I don't like it when people lie to me."

"I'm telling the truth! I swear!"

In that moment, a loud bang was heard. Like someone fired a gun. He bartender looked up and saw the gang leader's gun was destroyed on his hands. Next thing they knew, Yang came out from behind the support beam acting like she didn't do anything.

"Oh. Hi boys. What's going on here?" Yang asked innocently.

The leader walked towards her and showed her the picture. "Look miss. We're looking for this guy."

Yang realized it was a picture of…Wyvern. She did her hardest to persuade the man. "Sorry. Never seen a face that cute before." She said.

Fortunately, the man falls for it. "Pfft. I had a feeling. I dumb bleached head like you wouldn't know."

Yang glared at the man like she was about to rip his muscles one by one. In the corner of her eye, she saw Wyvern walking towards the man clenching his fist. He must've heard his insult to her.

Wyvern was wearing his hood so the man and his gang wouldn't recognize him quickly. He put his hand in his right shoulder and smiled.

"Excuse me sir. Can I tell you something?" Wyvern asked while using his tone of voice to cover his anger.

"What do you want, punk?" The man glared.

* * *

Outside the club, Ruby along with Weiss, Blake, Jaune and his team were walking altogether. They were looking for Yang and Wyvern because of Blake mentioning Yang showing Wyvern what a dance club would be like. Ruby was kind of annoyed by what her sister was showing Wyvern who is new around cities. They all scanned around the buildings and street looking for them. As soon as they were in the side of the club's entrance, they saw a man flying back by force who broke through the wall. The man had a huge red mark on his chin and left cheek. Ruby could tell that man was punched so hard that he broke the wall leading him to outside.

Jaune flinched when it happened. He looked at the inside of the hole in the wall and saw Wyvern standing there cracking his fingers from that huge blow.

"It wasn't a good idea to insult the lady like that. Especially if she's my friend." Wyvern smirked.

"Little runt!" The leader got up and threw a punch on him, but Wyvern flipped back into the club, evading his punches. Next, Yang got in front of the leader and punched him making him move forward off his feet. Wyvern laid down and kicked his back sending him to one of the glass chandeliers on the ceiling. He fell and slowly got helped out by his gang.

Ruby went inside as everyone followed her and stood next to Yang and Wyvern. Wyvern took out his hood, exposing his identity in front of the gang looking for him only. The leader laughed and brushed the dust and particles of his suit.

"It's that guy." The leader looked at his gang members. "Get him." He ordered as they all unsheathed their bladed weapons.

Everyone in Ruby and Jaune's team readied themselves for a fight.

"If you want to be lethal, so be it. But I'll leave you with nothing but bruises and stitches." Wyvern pulled out his two scimitar swords and loaded them. "Or never return."

"Ammit would love to see this."

When Wyvern heard that name come out, he became angry and glared at the leader. "How do you know Ammit?" Wyvern asked.

"That doesn't matter. Now, prepare for your last breath." The leader charged at him.

Wyvern blocked his attacks by his swords and made sure to keep his distance away from his friends just in case they get hurt. He kicked him back, sending him back to his gang.

"Come now. We're not supposed to kill you. But Ammit never said anything about messing you up."

"How about you take all of us on like real men?" Ruby stepped up and readied her Crescent Rose.

"Challenge accepted. Get them! Do not spare his friends!" All of his gang members charged towards them at once.

"Hammer time!" Nora jumped up, as well as everyone of her friends did, and smashed her Magnhild Hammer on the floor causing a huge wave to knock down most of the henchmen.

Yang jumped up and slammed a member down with her Ember Celicas. Two henchmen were about to punch her at the same time, which was a bad idea. Since Yang had two of her Ember Celicas, she fired a full round blast at the both of them and ran forward punching and shooting at the same time.

Ren and Pyrrha opened fire at the chandeliers up on the ceiling. Two of them fell and hit their attackers and charged right into the fight. Jaune took out his sword and shield and cautiously charged in. He bashed many of his enemies and knocked them down one by one. Swords clashing by him and the henchmen's weapons of choice, he kicked them down just in case both of their blades are stuck together.

Wyvern and Blake threw their swords up on the second floor and swung up there. Since Wyvern had a second sword, he took one out with his scabbard still attached to it. Firing his sword with his scabbard on was like firing a automatic rifle. He struck two henchmen on the legs and made Jaune and Ren finish the job on them.

Weiss air stepped up to the ceiling down to the floor taking down multiple fighters with her sword when it was on yellow, increasing her agility and effectiveness of attacks. Ruby slid across the dance floor and knocked down one with the blunt side of her scythe. She blacked herself on it and spun around kicking any of her enemies that dares to get close to her. Ruby fired her scythe, which made her fly up in the air with it because of the recoil, and twisted her scythe around knocking down many of the henchmen.

Blake grabbed one henchman by her chain and hung him up there. She went up and spun the henchman around like playing with a paddle ball. Speaking of which, Blake used him to hit her targets. When the helpless victim was heading towards Jaune, he bashed him with his shield. Ouch.

Still a lot of fighters to go, Jaune bashed one man down again, but was distracted when there was one behind him. But Wyvern took him down from the top. Jaune and Wyvern switched sides and attacked different targets. Jaune lifted up his shield when he saw Nora jump up. Nora landed on his shield and switched her weapon into a grenade launcher. Wyvern was guarding Jaune as he held her up there. Pyrrha also arrived when she pinned one down on the wall by her javelin and knocked him out taking back her weapon.

In the second floor, Weiss called Ruby to stay on her tangible air step platform. Ruby did so and Weiss flung her across the club while she was firing her scythe to make the swing more stronger. Luckily, she had good instincts on not striking her friends. When she landed on the other side, she reloaded and called Yang. Pyrrha began to assist as well along with Ren on the ground floor as they had the second floor.

She responded by blasting a huge wave all across the dance floor and attack nearby henchmen in an incredibly fast speed. Yang was pretty quick on taking down her enemies. She flipped over evading her enemies blades close to hitting her and successfully made it through. Except one piece of her hair was cut off by about two inches. Well…get ready for her hell side. She blasted through each of them again while Ruby was now fully loaded and fired at the weapons of the fighters. Nora continued to fire while on Jaune's shield and reloaded, which she made herself get down and use her hammer again.

Wyvern threw his sword up again and began hitting the remaining fighters by his scimitar. He sheathed it back and used it as a rifle and crippled five henchmen. He purposely let his sword lose and strike down on their leader when he was seen. The leader took out his steel machete and clashed with Wyvern. When they were stuck, Wyvern kicked him while in the air and flipped over any attacks from to the legs. As his friends were finishing off the other gang members, Wyvern blocked and disarmed him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him, letting him on top of Wyvern and made an upper kick that sent him in the air. Weiss did another air step and elbowed the leader. In a finishing move, Wyvern jumped up and smacked him down with his two hand together.

After that final blow, they all looked around and saw they took down all of the leader's gang. The club was devastated, but their IDs will most likely save them. Blake jumped down as Ruby and Weiss did the same thing. Ren and Nora put away their weapons and regrouped with Jaune and Pyrrha. Yang, she secretly went over to the counter and got a glass to give.

"That takes care of that." Ruby smiled.

"You can say that again." Wyvern shrugged.

"Good job Wyvern." Yang gave him a cup of water. But actually, Yang was messing with him. It was a clear alcoholic drink. Wyvern chugged it because he thought it was nothing but water. He didn't realize it until he tasted the after taste. Then, it seems the affect from it was now showing. Wyvern began to feel light headed and started to have the hiccups.

"Sis! What did you give him?!" Ruby glared.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just a cup of Everclear." Yang snickered.

"Don't you think that was kind of a jerk move?" Jaune said.

"I…*hic*…disagree…*hic*…your honor." Wyvern said thinking Jaune was a judge in a court.

"Uh…I think we should make him rest for a bit. First, we should eat before we head back." Ren suggested.

"Sweet!" Nora cheered.

"I'm fine…*hic*…really." Wyvern lost his balance and was caught by Yang. "You smell like lemon and ginger." Wyvern commented. He didn't even know what he was saying now.

"Yeah. Since I did this to him, I'll carry him." Yang chuckled.

"What about the police?" Jaune asked.

"Don't worry. If they see our IDs, they'll let us go."

* * *

**-(Vale City, Unknown Location)-**

After a while, The gang leader limped to an alleyway looking for someone. He looked around and saw a man on his left standing there with a hood on. The leader walked towards him and took out his hand as the hooded figure stared at him.

"There. I did your favor Ammit. Cough it up." The leader demanded.

"Were you successful on your task?" He asked.

"No. But you still owe me. Give me the money." The leader repeated himself.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Ammit took of his hood and gave a devil's smirk.

The leader laughed and pulled out a gun and aimed at Ammit's head. "Then your life is mine." But, he started to feel numb when Ammit raised up his hand and made it look like he was squeezing something. He dropped the gun and collapsed on the ground after losing the amount of air in him.

Ammit put his hand on his chest and began to absorb an energy from the leader's body. Behind his hoodie, his chest was glowing red as he continued to take the energy. After a few seconds, the leader's lifeless body was now empty.

"Sorry buddy. But I always wondered what would your soul would feel like from the start." Ammit grinned evilly and walked away, leaving the leader's dead body there.

**(Nothing but a peaceful book store, then a fight in the dance club.)**


	6. Ammit, Te Recidivist

**The Recidivist Ch.6**

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ammit, The Recidivist.

_An Immortal Soul Taker, The Ongoing Criminal._

*An hour later.*

**(Blake's POV)**

Sigh. That was one fight. All nine of us versus more than a dozen of those henchmen working for that man. That's why you shouldn't underestimate the ones you know who are students from Beacon Academy. I still don't know the reason why Wyvern and Yang got into the fight. I'm expecting them to explain what happened when we find a place to eat. Speaking of that, I felt like I was more hungry than everyone in the group. We found one place to eat just about six blocks away from the club where we all fought at. It was a barely empty restaurant, which made me satisfied because of how peaceful it might be.

Yang was still carrying Wyvern because she tricked him into drinking an alcoholic drink after the fight. And yes, he still was feeling lightheaded, but it was easing down. I found it pretty funny when he was saying all kinds of nonsense. But I still felt kind of bad for him because of the way he was tricked like that. Yang should know better.

We got inside and sat on a table that had enough for the nine of us. All of us ordered our food and drinks as we patiently waited until it was delivered to us. Ruby paid for the food and everything already thanks to Headmaster Ozpin giving her some lien. I'm surprised Ozpin gave her some money for all of us. Probably because Wyvern needed to see the town himself before he graduates. How important is Wyvern? He thinks he's just a regular student in Beacon, but it doesn't seem like it.

"Ugh…what happened? Why do I…feel like I'm a bit ill?" Seems like Wyvern's drunken self was lifted.

"Yang made you drink an alcoholic drink." I said.

Wyvern glared at Yang. "Why would you do that?"

"Okay. I'm sorry." She laughed.

Wyvern sighed and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Restaurant. We're eating before we return to Beacon." I answered his question.

"So how do you feel?" Jaune asked.

"Good. 75% okay." Wyvern laid his head on his right hand. He just played with his straw on his drink.

"Not counting the drowsiness, are you sure?" I could tell there was another reason. He wasn't mad or anything. Just…disappointed.

"You don't need to worry about me." He replied.

"Does it have something to do at the club fight?" Pyrrha asked. "About this name, Ammit? Because I saw you acted more different when that was heard." She guessed.

Wyvern stopped playing with his straw when Pyrrha said Ammit. Seems like she guessed right. He looked down only at his drink and took a short sip. Yang looked closely at him as he just sat there, silent. Just like me with my books.

"Ammit? I got to AMMIT, Pyrrha made a lucky guess." Yang joked.

Wyvern gave a small smile for that joke. "Pfft. I guess."

Ruby looked at him. "Who's Ammit?"

Wyvern looked under his glove and sighed. "He's the reason why my master sent me to Beacon."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"One of the main reasons why I was sent to Beacon was to become a hunter, and hunt him down. Why must I stop him? My master once told me that Ammit was his student. But all he wanted was power, immortality, and domination. That's the reason why my master stopped teaching him."

"And what happened?" Weiss asked.

"Ammit stole something from my master. It was a jar of dust that was from an ancient Grimm creature that consumes souls for it to live. The jar was actually the ashes of the creature. And guess what. He ate the ashes." Wyvern cringed in disgust. Everyone did the same as well. For Jaune, this made him stop eating for a moment.

"Ew. That's pretty disgusting." Yang commented.

"Him eating the ashes of the creature made him into one. He can take your souls for power and immortality because it extends his life. He killed many people to take their souls ever since. This still happens even today. His known name is called 'The Philosopher's Stone'. Lastly, he's a Recidivist, a criminal who commits crimes continuously, by taking souls of the ones he's killed." He told us about what this Ammit man has been doing. Hearing about Recidivist Criminals makes me kind of nervous. They never learn their lesson.

Me hearing this reminded me of the book I read long time ago. The man with two souls, but this was more disturbing. Killing others just for power and nothing else. These kinds of people make me sick. Just like rapists. I looked outside the window and saw members of the law enforcement driving down the street, heading to the club where we fought the gang that was engaging Yang and Wyvern. Vale really should improve their security sometimes. There are more dangerous sections around here than before.

"Ammit must be stopped or else he can use all the souls he took to create a devastating event that nobody can stop."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"If he collects enough, he can create his very own hurricane. Not just a regular one, but one that can suck all the souls it can if you're under its clouds. This will result many casualties. And more power for him." Wyvern said. "That's why I'm after him."

Nora slurped her noodles and slightly banged her hand on the table. "We can't let that happen!" She said.

"That's the reason why he says he's going after him." Ren reminded her.

"No I mean, I want to go after him to!" Nora stood up.

"I hope you're not underestimating Ammit. He's more stronger than you think." Wyvern warned her.

Yang rolled his eyes. "But can he take on more than one person?"

"Well, depends on how many of them are there and how good is their skill." Wyvern replied.

"Pfft. If you saw us on our training in the Emerald Forest, you would see how good we are. And yeah, including what happened at the club." Ruby sounded like she was getting too cocky. It's kind of not like her sometimes.

We all looked at Wyvern and nodded. He just smiled back and looked down.

"I appreciate you all, but I'm still not sure if you want to help me on the quest very soon." He was talking about after graduating, he'll go after Ammit.

After a talk about Ammit, the one Wyvern is after, we realized we were a bit in an awkward silence. So we just got back to eating our food we ordered. It was funny when we realized it was silent, then we immediately went to eating without a spoken word by any of us. Plus we had to eat now before it gets cold. And if it gets dark soon outside.

**(Third-Person View)**

Ruby stared at Yang as she just grabbed a pair of chopsticks next to her. Came into your mind, she had trouble using them. Yang was those kind of girls that just wants to challenge herself on anything. Using chopsticks was ridiculously one of them to her. Wyvern just stared at Yang as she growled in frustration. He hoped she won't blast the table with her Ember Celicas, just like last time she punched him when he accidentally pulled a strand of her hair. He wanted to forget about that.

"Hang on. I know I can do this." Yang repeatedly tried picking up the food on her plate by chopsticks.

"You have trouble using chopsticks? If you start sucking, I'll just jack it." Wyvern warned Yang about taking her chopsticks and replace them with a fork.

"If I start sucking, then you'll jack it? What?" Yang gave a smirk and raised her eyebrow.

Wyvern blushed face palmed about Yang's perverted joke. "How mature of you." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Can't help it." Yang laughed and got back to her challenge.

Wyvern sighed and secretly lifted up his eyepatch without anyone noticing. His red left eye focused on Yang's hand and soon got control of it. This made Yang confused on what was going on with her hand. She felt it grab onto her food successfully and lifted up to her mouth. Wyvern hid his left eye and stopped. Another successful challenge he had to get used to by his master and mother.

"Woah. How did I do that?" She looked at him. "Wyvern?"

"Yeah?" He stood up trying to act like nothing had to do with him. "Oh uhm. You must've got lucky." He smiled.

"I…I guess. But it felt like something was guiding my hand." Yang looked at her hands and moved her fingers.

"Ooooo…" Nora made noises of a ghost moaning. "Maybe it was a ghost."

"Preposterous. Ghosts don't exist." Weiss said.

"I'm sure there was a logical explanation for that." Wyvern said to Yang.

Yang shrugged. "Meh. Whatever."

**-(After Lunch)-**

**(Jaune's POV)**

'Ammit? Who the heck is that guy? And why haven't I heard of him? Well, probably because a rarely pay attention to criminals these days in Vale. I just wait until the Law Enforcement Team track him down and arrest him. But by the sound of Ammit, aka The Philosopher's Stone, Wyvern wasn't messing around about him. That kind of makes me nervous until we encounter him. He might take my soul! I don't want him to take it!' I clenched my fists, pressured by the thoughts of encountering Ammit. Hearing about Recidivists creeps me out. You won't even know if they're with you. All these thoughts were clouding my mind that I almost forgot that I was walking. Even I almost bumped into someone. What the? Come on Jaune! I know I can do better than this. Focus.

"Everything alright?" The voice of Pyrrha was heard. I looked forward and saw her looking at me.

I sighed. "I guess. It's just that hearing about that Ammit guy might haunt me in my dreams. Heck, he might take my soul in my dreams! What if that actually happens IN it? Or when I'm asleep?" How-"

Pyrrha put one finger on my lips to shut me up. "You're just thinking about it too much. I suggest to focus on Beacon Academy first. Your training is still ongoing."

"Alright." I nodded.

She gave me a smile and continued to walk with the others. Pyrrha was so kind to me. It makes me think that I don't want her to leave my team. What about if we leave Beacon three years later? Darn It! Now Pyrrha will haunt my dreams…in a good way.

Soon, we arrived back at the LZ where we found our Airjet already there waiting for us. We all hoped in and got ready for flight. Aw great. More motion sickness. Pyrrha asked for a paper bag back from the place where we ate. So good thing she thought of that. I didn't know Wyvern was not only going to hunt down monsters like we will, but rather another criminal. Well, my grandfather once told me that his grand father, well, my great-great grandfather told him this. That a fighter has their own reasons to fight. Doesn't matter if they're a soldier, mercenary, hunter, whatever.

Later on, we landed, and I got off the Airjet to find a place to throw up. But it seems I held it in because I didn't want to waste the lunch. I know. That sounds kinda gross. I think it was about time we should just stay in our dorms for a bit. I mean, it was kinda exhausting by just walking, and fighting off some gangster…ish guys.

We saw Professor Ozpin walking towards us after we just landed. He had a two people right next to him. A young man with a white coat, and a young woman in a maid outfit. They must be the staff of this place. But, I never met these two yet.

"You all are back so early. What caused it to be that way?" Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"Lets just say, there was gang violence and we decided it wasn't a good day to do it." Yang scratched her head.

"I see." He looked at Wyvern. "How was the city?"

"It was good Professor." He bowed his head.

"Alright. By the way, while you were gone, I had Alice Pasha here clean up your room. It was pretty messy." Ozpin said and pointed at the woman in the maid costume.

Wyvern bowed. "Thank you Ms. Pasha." He smiled.

"Anytime, Master Wyvern." Alice smiled.

Yang stared at Alice. "We had a maid?" She asked.

"Kind of like that. I usually clean up the dorms if they're a mess while the students are away." Alice said and waved her feather duster. She accidentally pressed a button on her feather duster and made it turn into a big Mace. "Oops. Sorry."

Ruby stared at her weapon and went closer to it. "Wow! It's a feather duster that can turn into a mace! That's so cool!"

"Also an automatic shotgun that fires flechette rounds that are able to shock others." Alice fired it on a wall in two different spots and pressed the trigger the opposite way that created an electronic reaction.

"Sweet!" Ruby gleed.

The man in the white coat laughed. "I see she's a geek when it comes to weapons. Just like our mechanic, Andrew Kalashnikov."

"Yeah. She is. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Isaac Nao. I'm what you call a computer geek." He shook my hand.

"Okey dokey." Nora laughed.

"Moving on." Ozpin cleared his throat. "Wyvern, I have to tell you something. And I'll keep this brief."

"What is it?" Wyvern listened to him. Ozpin whispered in his ear something.

I noticed Wyvern shaking and nodded. He looked down at his feet in disappointment and nodded again. A few drops of tears hit the ground from where he was standing. Wait, what was going on? That was the main question in my head. Also if he was okay.

"Thank you for telling me, professor." Wyvern blankly walked away without talking to us.

**(Third-Person View)**

"Wyvern?" Yang called. But all he did was just kept walking away from them, ignoring her call like an ad on a phone. Ruby was going to attempt to talk to him, but was stopped by Ozpin. The faces of Alice and Isaac were saddened. Also, everyone else with Ruby was confused on what Ozpin told him.

"I wouldn't suggest it. He needs some time alone." Ozpin said.

"Do you mind telling us what's wrong with him?" Weiss asked.

Ozpin looked down and sighed. "His master is finally buried. Just thought he know about it." He said.

"He must've cared about his master a lot." Pyrrha said.

"Yes. He did. Just like his parents." Ozpin walked off as Alice and Isaac followed him. "You eight, I'd like to thank you all for taking Wyvern out in the city."

"Your welcome sir!" Nora shouted.

Weiss looked at Wyvern walking away until he reached the point of the entrance and no longer had a visual on him. As her friends were talking, she told them she was going to take a rest for now. But she was actually going to look for Wyvern and ask him some questions about some things she wants to know. She was ignoring Ozpin's orders, but once again, her curiosity wanted her to look for him. She walked around the academy to look for him. She air stepped to the rooftop to get a bird's eye view first to make it more easier. But he wasn't seen anywhere. Not in the garden, the balcony of his private dorm, anywhere. She sighed in frustration for losing him just that easily.

The search kept going for about a few hours, and Weiss was exhausted and tired of looking for Wyvern. She regrouped with her team as they all sat near the amphitheater eating their final dinner, which was pretty early. The conversation was all about the hang out at first, but soon turned into about Wyvern. About his master and what happened. They all made theories about what the relationship between him and his master was like. It was a bit of a personal and complicated subject for Wyvern. They also were talking about his parents, the two dragons. Ruby and Yang were just letting it go as soon as Blake told them to stop talking about his personal life in front of everyone. Luckily, they didn't pay attention to them. Weiss got up and finished her dinner and walked to the dorm room.

She just went there to lay down on her bed. Only about six minutes, she got up and made her way to Wyvern's room. Reaching upon his door, she knocked a few times and got a response from him.

"It's open. You may enter." The voice of Wyvern was heard.

Without hesitation, Weiss opened the door and saw he was standing outside on the balcony. She wondered where has he been. But she can think of one theory later.

"Are you…okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'm alright. Don't put your worries on me." Wyvern smiled, hiding his sadness.

Weiss sighed. "Like I said. Please don't lie to me." She said.

Wyvern looked down and accepted to be honest. "Okay. Maybe I'm just down about hearing about my master again, but it's fine."

Weiss stood next to him and looked at him. "You really care about your master."

"Yeah. Just like how much I love my parents. He was the reason I was born. Without him, I wouldn't be in your presence by now. Plus I didn't want to leave my home. But my master wanted me to become a hunter. So I had no choice."

Weiss looked down. "Must've been hard to leave home. And a rough life, like mine." She shrugged.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Wyvern looked at her and asked a rather strange question. "Do you think my creation was never meant to happen? After what you saw from my left eye?"

Weiss stayed silent from that question. She turned her head and touched his eyepatch. She slowly lifted it up revealing his red immoral dragon eye that she remembered. It was perhaps more different. No horrifying illusions were showing in her head and eyes. Staring deeply at his red eye, it showed nothing but the red aura inside the pupil. He looked more different without the eyepatch as well.

"I wouldn't think so. You should be glad you were created." She smiled.

Wyvern smiled back. "For a hot-headed girl, you seem pretty kind."

"Hot-headed? How dare you." Weiss gave a less threatening glare.

He laughed. "Well, you should go get some rest. Your friends might be looking for you."

Weiss nodded and left the eyepatch off his face. She walked out the room and went back to her team's dorm room where they all waited for her. They talked until they felt exhausted and decided to hit the hay rather early.

The main thing swimming in their heads, all of them. Was…Ammit. Who is he and why is he doing this?

**(Yeah. Stay tuned…)**


	7. Sentinel

The Recidivist Ch.7

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sentinel.

_If I am one, I take that punch._

**(Ruby's POV)**

*The Next Day*

The bright and warm sun's glare went on my face to wake me up. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Blake, Weiss, and Yang still asleep in their beds. The clock said it was only 7AM. So we still have enough time to get ready for class. I was the first one to get up. So I decided to get my team a breakfast in bed. I'll just keep it simple and get them pancakes, a bowl of soup and a drink. I dressed myself up in my school uniform and made my way to the cafeteria and got four containers containing the breakfast for Weiss, Yang, Blake, and myself. It should be enough, so made my way back to our dorm, which was a long way. Ugh! And I put their own containers on a table so they can wake up and eat later.

But it seems like Yang was the first one to get up. Surprisingly. She's usually the one that I have to shake to wake her up. Well, she is one of the laid back ones. Good job, sis. She sat up on her bed and gave a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh. Morning sis. Did I miss class or something?" Yang tilted her head lazily.

"No." I answered.

"UGH! Darn it!" Yang laid back down on her bed. "I don't wanna go to class." She whined.

"Well…too bad." I chuckled. "I bought you breakfast from the cafeteria."

Yang hugged me in surprise. "Aww. How sweet of you. Taking care of your elders. WAH!~~" Yang snuggled.

"Yang! Stop!" I tapped her arm as she let go. "Just eat your food before you forget." She nodded slowly and got her container of food.

"Sis? The soup is too dry." Yang complained.

"You didn't open the cover yet." I said. She can act…stupid when she just woke up. "Did you get enough sleep?" I asked.

"Watch your language sis." Yang glared.

"Enough SLEEP!" I repeated myself. It didn't even sound like the foul word.

"Oh." She…derped. "No…" She answered. Wow, the answer I expected.

I sighed. "The more sleep, the more energy Yang." I reminded her.

As a few minutes pass, I notice Weiss and Blake already waking up just three minutes after Yang and I began to eat our food. They first got changed in their uniform and sat down with us as we had a conversation while eating breakfast. Weiss was combing her hair while with is and Blake held onto one of the books she bought yesterday.

After finishing our food, we went outside the door and saw Jaune and his team, they just got out their door as well. On our right, we saw Wyvern walking in his uniform and saw it was only a bit different. He was wearing a vest that was unbuttoned that showed a few music notes. I could see that he was wearing that for a while to see if it fitted him. He took off his vest, folded it and put it away in his plastic bag he carried. He sighed and looked down until I noticed Nora jump up and surprised him like it was a secret birthday party. She greeted him and curiously asked what's in the bag. No I'm not talking about if he was getting robbed or mugged. Wyvern took it out again and showed Nora as she stared at it in amazement. I swear, it was like everything was new to her.

Nora ran to us and smiled. "Guess what? Wyvern is in the school's choir class."

I looked at Wyvern and smirked. "Choir? I didn't know you were in Choir Class." I tilted my head.

"Electives." Wyvern shrugged.

"Do you sing or play an instrument or something?" Weiss asked.

"I sing. Also, I can mainly play piano and flute. Other instruments, still learning." He replied.

Suddenly, the voice of my sister was heard from behind me. "Alright sis. You ready for class?" She smiled. "I shouldn't really sound this happy about it." Yang frowned again.

"What class do you have?" Wyvern asked.

"Weapons and Tech #2." Yang answered.

"Well, sounds like my kind of class." I grinned by excitement.

**(Ren's POV)**

*Later, In Weapons and Tech Class #2.*

I sat there on my seat just staring blankly at the board in…well, boredom. No pun intended. Anyway, as always, Nora sat next to me as Jaune and Pyrrha were on the row in front of us. I saw Wyvern in the distance just on the edge of the row, sitting quietly taking notes. Ruby and Yang were just slacking off, not participating to what the class's professor is explaining. Our teacher for this class was Andrew Kalashnikov, also known for as a weapon's expert who fixes our weapons if they are busted or needs improvement. In the corner of my eye, I saw that delinquent Cardin just by himself near the door. He must've made an excuse to go to the bathroom or something just to stay out of his class.

As Professor Kalashnikov continued to speak, I pulled out my pencil and wrote down what he said when he noted something important. After, I barely paid attention as soon as I wrote it down. So he continued to talk and ask questions.

"Can anyone tell me what is the oldest brand smokeless powder used way back for .303?" Professor Andrew Kalashnikov asked one of us.

Wyvern raised his hand, and by the look in his face, he already knew that answer. "Cordite." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Kumawaka."

Cardin happened to pass by the door and hear Wyvern's answer. "Pfft. Ladies and Gentlemen, we got ourselves a gun nut." He laughed as some others laughed along, but not all. "By the way, nice last name. It sounds more stupid than Arc's."

"Hey!" Jaune stood up.

Pyrrha glared at Cardin. "We're supposed to know all these things. Unlike you, you barely paid any attention to your teachers."

"Hey Jaune. Tell your girlfriend to shut up." Cardin laughed.

Wyvern rolled his eyes and closed them. "Hmph. Same to yours. Instead I would've named it CAR DENT instead of Cardin. Because that brain of yours has been damaged which causes you to be brain dead. If that is even a real brain." He talked back, which made everyone in the class laugh.

Cardin glared. "What did you just say?"

Wyvern opened his one revealing eye and stared at him. "Now you want me to repeat it again? You really don't pay attention, do you?"

"You're pulling my string buddy. You better shut your mouth." Cardin gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles. Wyvern stayed silent for a few seconds until Cardin laughed. "Hah! He has nothing to say. In your face." He smirked.

"You're stupid. I did what you asked. You told me to shut my mouth. So I did. Unlike you, if I ordered you to shut that sewer hole, you wouldn't because you don't like being defeated in an argument. Me, I would admit defeat because I'm not a coward." Wyvern said.

"How? You don't even-" Cardin rolled his eyes.

"Sew it! I'm not afraid to admit it." He glared at him. "Here's my tip for you. Grow up and stop being a pain in students, teachers, or even your family's necks. Listen to your fellow teachers so you might be able to have more knowledge when you get out of here. If you don't, you might not graduate with us while you are left behind, alone. Also, our survival would be more higher than yours. We won't care about you because of how you treated everyone. And don't even talk back to me. Because you contributed nothing positive to me or any of us. You think acting superior and bullying others around will make you popular? It will, but not in a good way. You'll be popular because everyone will think you're nothing but a monster that lurks in this academy, corrupting everything on your path! Heck, if you're the monster, I guess you'll be the hunted instead of the hunter." He clenched his fist and showed it to Cardin. "Now, get out of here or you'll regret standing there." Wyvern gave a deadly blank glare.

Looking around the classroom, I saw all students staying silent and blankly staring at Cardin. Professor Andrew Kalashnikov was also staring at him to. I could tell Cardin was struck by what Wyvern said to him. The strange feeling I was getting was kind of coming from Wyvern. And I bet it was threatening Cardin more, that's why he was struck. The room was silent as a graveyard and Cardin just took a step back and went back near the door.

"Uh…Alright alright." He let out his hands telling he's backing off. "It's seems I should go now." Cardin ran out as fast as he could.

Jaune sat there in surprise. He's never seen Cardin…defeated. "Woah." He looked up at Wyvern and tilted his head. "Wyvern, is that you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. If he's a problem, I'll make him regret for living and being born in this world." He said coldly. Talk about a dark aura.

"Mr. Kumawaka. Please remain calm." Professor Kalashnikov said.

"I apologize." Wyvern bowed his head.

"It's quite alright." He cleared his throat and looked at his students. "Anyway, I believe that's about it for me to tell you. Your assignment is in that sheet I gave you. It is due two days from now. You have time to work on it, and as always, the class is yours for today." Professor Kalashnikov sat down in his chair and started to sketch a drawing.

I got up and went to Jaune and Pyrrha as Nora followed me closely behind my back. Pyrrha looked at Wyvern as I did the same as well. He just sat there reading a book, just like what Blake does.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's fine. He's tough." Nora said.

Pyrrha nodded. "He just stood up on Cardin. I didn't expect that to even happen."

"Yeah. If he was here on the first day, he would've helped me out." Jaune covered his face, remembering those times when Cardin aimed his scope at him.

"Like I said, you should've broken his legs or arms." Nora grinned evilly, which kind of creeped me out.

"Calm down Nora. Lets not act violent on other students." I told her.

"Okey dokey!" She winked.

The sound of a door opening was heard from the entrance of the room. I turned my head and saw Professor Ozpin walking in, which made some of the students quiet down. Professor Kalashnikov waved hello as Ozpin waved back. He headed towards Wyvern's seat and sat down next to him and began to have a chat with him. I noticed Yang and Ruby get off their seats and headed to him as well. I curiously went to them as my team followed me. Blake and Weiss got up as well. This was just like a reunion or something. Well, just in case it was going to be important.

We arrived there and heard that Ozpin was talking about Wyvern's classes to make sure they are okay. He said that he was liking his classes, so there wasn't really a problem.

"I see Wyvern still has that bruise on his face." Ozpin noticed and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah. How'd that happen?" Yang have a fake grin, hiding the fact she was responsible for it.

"That wasn't a good attempt to hide it, Miss Yang." Ozpin rolled his eyes.

"Hehe…" She laughed.

"So…what are you doing here sir?" Ruby asked.

"Just checking on Wyvern on how he feels about his classes."

"This one was pretty swell. Can't wait for the other classes." Wyvern smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Now, what is going to be your next class?" He asked.

"Grimm Anatomy." He replied.

"Alright. I'll be su-"

Just then, I heard the door open and saw Alice, the one responsible for cleaning dorm rooms when students are in classes. Her expression didn't seem calm or even content. But rather serious and ready. My question is for what? Alice walked towards us and looked at Ozpin. He looked back at her and sipped his coffee yet again. Wow. Does Ozpin like his beverage that much? Just hope he didn't drug it or anything. Wait, what am I saying? I kind of sound like Nora right now.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "What seems to be the problem Ms. Pasha?"

"Students that didn't have classes today have witnessed an Airjet landing in our skyport. No symbol was on it, which I'm guessing that anybody in it is not recognizable to any relations like it was from other academies." Alice said.

"Did anybody see who it was?"

"Negative. I'll report to the skyport immediately with Isaac and Glynda." Alice took out her feather duster and made it turn into mace that was able to turn into a shotgun.

Wyvern got up and spoke. "I'll go to."

Alice shook her head. "No. You should stay here. We don't even know who these people are yet."

Ozpin put his hand on Alice's shoulder. "Let him go. I'm sure he can handle any threat by himself." He said.

Ruby stepped forward and crossed her arms. "I'm going to."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Ms. Rose. We got the entire situation under control."

"I wanna help to. Just let me go." She said.

Yang stood next to her little sister and looked at Ozpin. "If my little sis is going, I'll go to."

"I'm thinking I should help out to." Pyrrha said. Well, she was one of the best fighters.

"Mind if I assist as well?" I raised my hand.

"Me too!" Nora gleed.

Weiss nodded. "I need to ensure my friends are safe." She said.

"Mm hmm." Blake nodded and gave a smile of approving it.

Jaune looked around him and saw pretty much all his friends are willing to help out. He was staring to regret for being left out, so he decided to go as well.

"Professor! Count me in as well!" Jaune well said with a lot of energy like he wasn't going to regret this.

Ozpin couldn't help but show a smile on how much they are trying to persuade him to let them go. He cared about his students, but he didn't know if he could trust them just yet. So he got up and…sipped his beverage again.

"Very well." He smiled. "Wyvern, keep an eye…well, just watch over them." Ozpin quietly chuckled.

Wyvern nodded and looked at everyone of us. "You guys just love getting the action. Don't you?" He smirked.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Meh. We made it out alive or unharmed out of that club. I'm sure we can do it this time of the guys that came here want to fight." She smiled and made her way out the door to get her weapons.

Ruby winked. "We got your back. Don't worry about it."

"You might want to worry a little. She was a bit high on the charts." Jaune said nervously.

"Jaune." Pyrrha gave a serious glare.

"I-I know. Sorry."

**(Jaune's POV)**

Well, there it is. I could see that Airjet that Alice was talking about. Nobody came out of the craft just yet, so we quickly ran to the spot where Isaac, Glynda, and Alice were standing. They were armed, and we were armed as well. You'll never know if these guys are here for violence. I noticed Wyvern put on his hood, which made me wonder why. Yang noticed it as well and told me that he had to hide his identity just in case like when they went into a club during our trip yesterday. As we waited for the door to open, Glynda stowed forward in front of us as we kept our weapons holstered until we were given the order to by either her or Alice. My heart was pumping by what unexpected surprises will open that Airjet's door.

About a few seconds later, the Airjet door opened and revealed a man wearing armor that was almost similar to mine. Except it was dark blue and had red marks on it. I had a feeling those red marks meant on how much people he killed. Or Grimm creatures. I just know it.

Yang stepped in front of Ruby, protecting her younger sister from anything coming at them. Pyrrha stepped by my side with her shield and weapon behind her back. My sword was still in my scabbard/shield, but I kept my hand on the handle just in case. Wyvern smelled the air and started to make a growling sound of a dragon. I'll be honest. It was just like a dog sensing that danger was about to come up. Now, it seems like I was right. The second the man out his foot out the craft, I shivered. I didn't even know why I was so nervous. I can't be much of a coward. Right?

Glynda halted the man and gave a blank expression. "Sir. I'm going to have to ask what your intention is for being here." She ordered.

The man gave a calm smile and bowed his head. "It's alright lady. I'm not here to cause any harm." He put his hand in his pocket and took out a picture. "Mind if I see this guy?"

I saw that Glynda was surprised about the photo. It took a focused on looking at the photo in my distance and saw it was…Wyvern.

"It's happening again?" Yang mumbled not loudly so the man couldn't hear.

"Fudge nuggets…" Wyvern cursed and kept his hood on.

Ms. Goodwitch shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I can't let you see him. Just tell me the reason why you're here and it might convince me to let you go." She said.

The man ignored her and pushed her aside. Some henchmen came out of the craft and blocked her way to prevent her from stopping him. He walked towards the group and headed towards Wyvern. This was not looking good. I gripped my sword as Alice stepped away, gripping her hidden mace.

"Let's start with you first. Do you know where this guy is?" The man asked.

"What is your intention with him?" Wyvern asked.

The man laughed and picked him up by his collar. "I asked you first. Now speak." He pulled out a dagger and pointed its bloodthirsty point a few centimeters away from Wyvern's neck.

"Very well." Wyvern made a trick. He kicked kicked the man up his jaw and disabled him, taking his dagger and throwing it off the port side. This caused his hood to fall off, revealing his identity. Glynda made a sign and used her dust to take down the henchmen blocking her way. She went near us and ordered us to unsheathe our weapons and get ready.

"You boot licker." The man got up and spat out some of his blood from Wyvern's kick.

I took out my sword and shield and corrected my stance. "What do you want from him?" I demanded an answer.

The man laughed and took out a great sword. "His blood." I knew this man was nothing but a mercenary.

"Mercenary dog." Pyrrha glared.

"Lets not draw this out. You're outnumbered and I've been fighting for twenty five years."

Alice armed her mace. "Being outnumbered doesn't really matter to us."

"Look lady. I'm not here for any of you except for Kumawaka over there." He pointed at Wyvern. "Put down your weapons and I'll let you all go."

In an instant, Wyvern slipped past me in a flash like it was just a strong wind that passed by quickly. I looked around the area and saw him in the air with his two swords drawn out. I was expecting him to attack them from the top, but he just landed behind them. Still his swords were out, there was nothing but an awkward silence. Until, five out of twenty of the merc's guards collapsed. Wow. That was pretty quick.

The mercenary grinned and held onto his great sword. "I like it when they want to fight back." He aimed his sword at Wyvern and made it turn into what looks like a semi-automatic rifle. Firing a few shots, Wyvern ran around the skyport evading any whistling bullets heading to him.

At one point, he went in front between two guards and made the mercenary fired one shot at him. Instead of evading, he put his sword in front of him and made he bullet hit the sharp edge. This resulted the bullet to split into two, and the guards behind him, they were hit by the two half bullets. Out of nowhere, I saw another guard behind him. But next to me was a sound of a gun being fired. I looked at where it came from and saw Alice, who just fired a shotgun blast. I noticed Ms. Goodwitch took out her weapon and started to use some of the dust she had. Razor hail came down on the mercenary which didn't harm him, but kept him stunned and vulnerable.

Alice slipped pass us just like how Wyvern did it and kicked the jaw of the mercenary. I was surprised her legs can kick that high. Her foot was just one inch above her head. His guards headed towards her until she reacted in time. She flipped backwards and tripped the one on the right and bashed the one on the left with her mace. After that, she just stood there with her mace lying down on her shoulder with her finger still on the trigger. Then, the mercenary popped up behind her. But she purposely put the mace on her shoulders aiming the barrel behind her. She fired a full blast which pushed back the mercenary forcefully. The mercenary got up and chuckled.

"I'm surprised a middle aged woman like you can fight like that."

Alice glared. "I'll have you know, I'm not middle aged. I'm twenty three years old!" She bashed him again.

"Oh I'm sorry. Young lady I meant." He charged at her again until I saw a force field in front of Alice. It was created by Ms. Goodwitch.

I got ready to charge in until I was stopped by Pyrrha. I looked at her, confused on why she was stopping me from joining in the fight. Heck, my team and even Ruby's wasn't doing anything. I saw Isaac just lifting up an arm saying to stand back. His weapon, electronic looking gloves powered by dust. By the look in his glasses, he was scanning the entire battle. So his glasses were pretty much an electronic visor. (A/N: *Cough* Like google glass *Cough*)

"What are you doing? We can finish this." I said to Pyrrha as she shook her head.

"Don't worry. Just let them handle the situation." She told me.

"But…that's why we came out here…right?"

"Jaune." Pyrrha made me look at her closely. "Trust me."

"O-okay…" I accepted.

Wyvern finished off the rest of the guards and put his sword back in his scabbard. He then put it in front of him and used it like an assault rifle.

"This fight was quick. Now, hand over your weapons and come with me." Glynda ordered.

"Sorry. But not yet." He whistled as two more guards showed up behind him. Great, he had more dogs working for him.

The merc looked at Wyvern and pointed at him.

"Take him down." He charged in with his two remaining men towards Wyvern.

"Look out!" Weiss called out.

"Wyvern! Red!" Glynda Goodwitch ordered.

Wyvern accepted the order with a nod and took off his eyepatch, revealing his red eye. The horrible visions I remembered haunted me on that day. But it didn't come back to me this time. I looked at the three charging men going after him and saw that they froze. Just standing there blankly. Then suddenly, they were lifted up in the air! It almost looked like a ghost was controlling their bodies or something. A red aura was around their bodies, which made me look back at Wyvern's red eye, that was glowing ruby red.

Was he…doing this?

Blake just stared at what was going on. "What's happening?" She asked.

"His red eye." Isaac said.

"What?"

"His red eye was from his mother, The Immoral Dragon. That eye is capable on controlling bodies of any species. It's not pretty to either feel it or even see it. Wyvern can do anything he wants to the body he controls. But what's bad about that power is he is very vulnerable." Isaac sighed.

"Why is that?" Yang asked.

"He needs to stand still to focus on the body. And that's all he can do. He can't block, attack, and move while using it. But most importantly, it drains his energy and strength and he needs to wait until he recovers."

"What about his blue eye?" Ren asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The mercenary struggled to get out of the force. "Let go of me!" He yelled.

Wyvern shook his head. "I will if you leave."

"Pfft. Ammit wouldn't even be afraid of you." He spat near Wyvern's shoes.

Wyvern focused a tighter grip on his prey by his eye. "Ammit? Ammit sent you here?!" He was starting to sound angry. Yang stepped up and gave a punch to the mercenary's arm.

"Tell me. What does Ammit want from him?" She glared.

"Yang…?" Wyvern told her to stay back.

"And what are you supposed to be? His chosen mate? Get out of here!" He laughed.

Yang gave another punch and grabbed him by the neck. "You're starting to become more aggressive. Shut it and answer."

The mercenary laughed. "It was a clean up job. I was supposed to get rid of him. And I would've skinned him alive if he was on his own." He grinned evilly. "And Wyvern, your master deserved to be dead."

Wyvern hearing what he said made him angry. He forcefully twisted the mercenary's neck, killing him. I stepped back on how horrifying it would be to be in his shoes. Glynda looked away after seeing that. Wyvern choked the other two guards until they were unconscious.

He walked towards us. His face was showing guilt for having us to witness all that. I knew Wyvern didn't have a personality that was blood thirsty and aggressive, but he didn't want to make us see him differently.

"I…" He looked away. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He bowed his head.

In the corner of my eye, I saw that one of the guards that were on the ground got up slowly. He went for something in his coat and took out pistol that was loaded. He aimed it first at Wyvern, but to surprise them, his gun aimed straight at Yang without her noticing. Ruby noticed this in a few seconds and became shocked.

"Sis!" Ruby cried. Yang turned her head and saw the man with the gun.

I saw Yang just standing there, knowing she will get hit by the bullet in the chamber of a gun. Me, I honestly couldn't do anything. I couldn't move or even think about what will happen. A few seconds later, the loud noise of the gun went off.

BANG!

**(Yang's POV)**

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact and pain I'll suffer from the bullet. Or even death. It was humiliating by losing my life by just one gun. But…as I stood there, I didn't hit the ground or even felt the bullet hit me. Instead, I felt a small splatter of…water? I opened my eyes and saw it wasn't water at all. It was blood. In front of me was someone that was about a bit taller than me, two swords on his back with a cape flying freely by the wind. After a few seconds, I heard another bang, but not from in front of me. I looked at my left and saw Pyrrha holding her rifle as the barrel was smoking. She just fired a round at the direction where the first bullet was fried. I looked over the person in front of me and saw the henchman that opened a shot at me was now on the ground. Lifeless.

Wait! Who's in front of me?! I got another look and recognized the outfit and hair. Wyvern! He soon collapsed by falling back. But luckily, I caught him. A gunshot wound was on his lower left neck just above his collar bone. Blood oozed out uncontrollably as I desperately tried to stop it by covering it with my hands. On the ground was the bullet that would've hit me. I shook, thinking about if that bullet struck me instead of Wyvern. He…saved my life.

"Wyvern! Wyvern! Are you okay?! Say something!" I called out as he stayed silent. His eyes were partially open and showed weakness.

"Yang!" Ruby ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "You're okay! Are you?!"

"Don't worry about me. What about Wyvern?!" I looked back down and saw that his blood was now painting my gloves.

"Shoot!" Jaune ran over to us with his team and kneeled down, examining Wyvern. "Is he okay?"

"That's what I was wondering." I said and looked at him again.

Pyrrha looked at Wyvern and nodded. "We should seek some help immediately. The bullet impacted close to his throat and esophagus. Also, it almost hit his jugular vein." She stood up and looked at everyone. "He was lucky."

Wyvern coughed and began to shake. In time, I heard footsteps behind me and saw Ozpin and Alice.

"What happened?" Ozpin asked. He showed worry, which is a bit rare.

"Wyvern blocked the bullet's path to save Yang from getting shot." Ren answered.

"He…he did that just to protect you?" Ruby looked at me.

"I'll say this. He suuuure had the guts to do it." Nora said.

Alice kneeled down and took out a cloth to cover his wound. "Wyvern is pretty 'obedient' and protective when it comes to friends."

Wyvern looked at me and gave a weak smile. "A-A…Are you o-okay.…?" He asked.

I frowned and gave a serious look at him. "What? Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

He chuckled quietly and was carried away by Alice and Isaac. Jaune and his team followed them along with Weiss and Blake. Ruby just stayed by my side, still shaking from the fact that I almost got shot.

I stood up and looked down at my hands with my Ember Celica gloves, with foreign blood from Wyvern. He just protected me from harm, or even death. I felt an unbearable guilt for making him do that. For some reason, I didn't evade it. And I blamed myself for it. I looked at Ruby and helped her up. She just gave me a frown and that kitten look. I smiled back, then wiped off the blood off my Ember Celicas and hugged her tightly. I wanted to make sure she thought I was alright. As an older sister, I'm very protective to her like she was…my soul. Although that kinda sounds a bit weird,…meh. Lets just say that.

"I'm alright. Don't worry so much sis." I looked at the ground and saw some of Wyvern's blood on the ground. There wasn't a lot, but there was a bit. I looked at myself and noticed I was lightly splat when he protected me. Sigh. Now I gotta wash off as soon as I get inside. Wouldn't want others to see me like this. But what about…him?

Why would he do that?

**(Thank you for whoever favorited and followed this story!)**


	8. After That…

The Recidivist Ch.8

**(Reason it took me a while to update: I was sick.)**

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

Chapter 8: After that…

_Are you well rested…?_

**(Nora's POV)**

"Ohh. Come on! Why do we have to wait outside?! Can't we make sure he's doing okay?" I pleaded to my good friend, Ren.

"Sorry Nora. But you know what Alice said. It's best for him to be well rested. For you, no offense, you can be a bit too loud." Ren scratched his head.

We were just waiting outside of Wyvern's room after that entire fight by the skyport by some…weirdos. Anyway, what happened was Wyvern and Alice were engaging these guys until they boom pow and bashed all of them! That leader was finished off because of Wyvern using something…like his eye thingy. I wish I had that kind of power! It would be sooo fun to use on others…but unfortunately, I heard it won't make the person you're controlling comfortable, which I'll feel bad for. But the many things I get to use it on Ren if I had it. Hehe. No. No dirty thoughts Nora. I was just messing around. But still, I wonder what it's like to have that kind of super power. It would be so fun, but like I said, it might make me feel bad to the one I'm controlling. Nevermind about that.

"So, how's he doing?" I heard Pyrrha down on my left and turned my head. Jaune was with her as well.

"He's doing fine!" I said.

"That's a bit to high. We're not sure, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Ren looked at the entrance of the door to Wyvern's room.

I curiously looked at Ren and bugged him. "Are you sure?" I gave an evil smirk.

"Nora, this is serious. How about we just wait and find out." He sighed.

"Booooring." I groaned. "The suspense will kill me."

Jaune looked at the door and stepped closer. "Is anyone in there?"

"Wyvern. Duh." Such an obvious question. I giggled.

Ren sighed. "Yang is in there as well, keeping an eye on him."

"Why? It could've been Alice." Jaune said.

"Alice is busy with the bodies and whatever. Yang decided to keep an eye on him since she thinks she owes him." Ren shrugged by how Yang can offer Wyvern back.

Pyrrha looked at Ren and remembered something. "There's one question that been going through my mind."

"Really? Tell us. What is it?" I waited for her to say it.

"You all know about the auras we have right?"

"Yup!" I nodded as Jaune and Ren did the same.

"Our aura was active, except for Yang's. Why was that?" Pyrrha asked a pretty good question.

Weeellll…I did notice Yang didn't sense anything about the guy about to shoot her. But for me, I sensed it as well. Pyrrha especially since she finished the guy off. Yang was pretty much the only one away from our group. I wonder if it has something to do with her standing away from us. Maybe it's the power of friendship! No wait…lets be serious about this for once. Yang steps away from the group to interrogate the merc that Wyvern was holding up. But she didn't notice the guy who was about to fire at her, except for us, which we were a bit distant from her and Wyvern. UGH! My head hurts! Is this what it's like to be a detective or something? I honestly let Ren and Pyrrha do all the thinking since…they're more better at thinking than me and Jaune. Hey, we have our own supervisors.

I saw Ren concentrating, probably checking if his aura is still active. Pyrrha did the same thing, as well as Jaune, who had a bit of trouble at first, then overcame it. I decided to do the same thing. It checks out. My aura is still active. So that means something wasn't wrong with us.

Which means… I still don't know.

**(Wyvern's POV)**

Urgh…Damn. What happened? I could tell that my body was lying down on a comfortable bed. I didn't even bother to get up and check where I am because I was too exhausted. So I only opened my eyes and noticed a glass ceiling above me. The walls had the decorations I added. Then I realized I was in my dorm room. My first question to pop in my head was: How did I get here? I guess I was carried here after that fight by the skyport. Slowly, I steadily sat up and noticed that I wasn't wearing my outfit. Instead, it was my pajamas. Another thing was my eyepatch wasn't covering my left eye. I hope it wasn't stayed that way when I was being carried around campus. The last thing I remember was feeling a painful strike on my neck. It felt like a large hot needle piecing through and feeling my own blood out in the back of my neck. Speaking of which, someone…Yang was behind me. I was protecting her from getting struck by the bullet. About her, she should've noticed the feeling of that man about to shoot her. Then, my mind had caught something that I completely forgotten about. It was the same thing what my mother has.

Using my immoral dragon eye results my energy, and aura if you want to say that as well, to drain down dangerously fast. My mother told me once when I'm using it, it will require some presence around you. While currently using it or after using it, someone next to me will slowly drain his/her energy and aura because of my body absorbing theirs. I take aura, or some thing that references to energy to regain my strength.

So that's why Yang was the only one who didn't notice the man aiming his gun at her. I made my remaining energy that I took from her to block the bullets path. It was worth it for saving her. Ruby would be devastated so much.

I looked around and saw the rag that was covering my wound from before on the table. I touched the exact same spot where I was hit and saw it was already healed thanks to my aura. My eyes dialed around the room and noticed someone on the seat of my table. It was a girl with long golden hair, which was no doubt Yang. She was asleep, and noticed she was no longer wearing the school uniform. Just her regular outfit. Probably because I got blood in her school uniform. My bad.

I lied back down on my bed and closed my eyes for a bit until I heard Yang yawn loudly and got off the chair. She saw that I was already awake and took a glass cup full of water.

"Well. You're awake." Yang smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Obvious." I joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Anyway, how you feeling?" She lifted my head up and made me drink the glass of water. It was rather embarrassing since I could've done it myself.

"Sore." My one word answer. "In your regular outfit I see." I smirked.

"There was blood on my school uniform, and was your school uniform. You wouldn't want to wear that while sleeping, would you? Or me walking around Beacon in a bloody outfit."

"Good point." I shrugged.

She moved the chair next to my bed and sat down removing her Ember Celicas, now washed and polished up.

"So…I would like to say thank you for saving my life." Yang gave a smile.

"My pleasure. Can't let Ruby see her sister get hit by a bullet. Also, can't afford a lady getting the bullet." I chuckled. 'You better not say a dirty joke.' I said in my mind, hoping she won't say anything else.

Yang touched my neck were the bullet impacted. She saw that it was healed and covered up. "I see your wound is already patched up. It's only been five hours after the fight."

"Thanks to my aura." I said. "And my dragon's blood…" I mumbled.

"Hmm?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing."

It was silent in my room for about forty five seconds. I looked down on my body and saw my pajamas. Speaking of which, I broke the silence and looked at Yang.

"One question." I said.

"Hm?" Yang raised her eyebrow.

"What happened after the fight?" I asked.

"Ruby and the rest had to return to class while me and Alice carried you back to your room. Ozpin and Isaac had to handle the skyport. Plus mine and your outfit was bloody. So we had to change." Yang answered.

"Then, how did I end up in my pajamas?" I asked her.

Silence. Nothing but an awkward silence.

Yang dialed her eyes all around my room awkwardly. She turned the other way and covered her mouth with a shade of red on her face. Wait a second…does that mean…?

My eyes widened and felt by face turning hot. "S-So…y-you…"

"I didn't see or did anything! I swear!" She shook her head 'No' very fast that her hair was whipping around like a fan was blowing towards her.

"Why didn't you make a guy do it? Like Ren, Jaune, someone who's not a female!"

"I told you, they were in class immediately after!"

Suddenly, I started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?!" Yang gave me an annoyed expression with her face still a shade of red.

"Your reaction." I answered.

Yang glared. "Shut up! Do you always say that every time you see a good reaction?" She glared.

I caught my breath and stopped laughing. "Sorry. Well-"

Suddenly, I heard three knocks on my door. I attempted to get up and open it, but Yang stopped me and opened it instead. Pyrrha and Ozpin were right there. I could tell Pyrrha shivered by looking at my red eye again. Which made me realize I didn't have my eyepatch on, but I didn't even bother. The two of them walked in as Yang shut the door and sat down at the chair again. Ozpin corrected his glasses and looked at me closely. Jeez. Does the Headmaster really got to examine someone? Meh. I don't know.

**(Third-Person View)**

"You sure look like you got hammered down." Ozpin said because of Wyvern in his bed head.

"Uhh…" I looked away.

He looked at Yang and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for watching over Wyvern." He then looked at Wyvern. "Be thankful for her keeping an eye on you for the past five hours."

Wyvern looked at Yang and bowed his head. "Thank you." Yang responded with a thumbs up.

Ozpin took out a devise and scanned Yang for a moment. Yang just sat there frozen, waiting for him to explain what that was.

He cleared his throat. "Your aura is now restored. Good."

"Huh?" Yang was clueless.

Pyrrha looked at Yang and examined her arm. She just again awkwardly sat there as Pyrrha checked on her.

"I'm okay. The bullet didn't hit me or anything."

"Okay then. What about your senses? Your aura should've detected it." Pyrrha told Yang.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "I have an explanation for that." He looked at Wyvern's red eye and looked back at Yang. "Your aura was drained because of Wyvern."

"Huh?" Yang called again. Ozpin saying that made Wyvern look away.

"How?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm sure Isaac told you all about what happens if he uses his eye. It drains most of his energy. Which causes his body to absorb anything that has energy like dust or auras from others to recover himself."

"It won't kill us, right?" Yang nervously looked at Ozpin.

"No. It won't. But it will leave you temporarily vulnerable. That's why I suggest when staying near Wyvern while he's using his red eye, keep your distance. Stay approximately nine feet away. From that fight, I was told you were close to him. Unlike the others, they sensed it and Pyrrha took care of it."

Wyvern looked at his hands and nodded. "Yeah. My mother, The Immoral Dragon, does that to. If she uses her eye, she takes up human energy or even souls to get her strength back."

"Does that mean you can take human souls to?" Pyrrha asked.

Wyvern shook his head. "No. I'm not the pure dragon of what my mom is." He replied.

Ozpin cleared his throat and began to head to the door. "I must be off, back to work. Yang, no need to worry about your classes today. You were excused."

"Sweet! Thanks!" Yang grinned.

Ozpin opened the door and headed down the hall, but the door was still open because Alice just got back from the academy's laundry room. She was holding Wyvern's school uniform that was now blood free. Also, there was Yang's school outfit in the bottom as well.

"I'm back." Alice smiled. "I see your awake now."

Wyvern nodded. "Yeah."

Alice placed his school outfit by his bed and gave Yang hers. "By the way, you ruined my apron." She frowned and looked down at her apron with stains of red.

"Good to know." Wyvern just stared.

* * *

***Nighttime. 11:00 PM***

Everyone was peacefully asleep in their dorms. Before Ruby went asleep, her, Weiss, and Blake wanted to check on a Wyvern as Yang was still in there keeping an eye on him. Jaune decided to let his team and him check on him as well. Wyvern said he was feeling fine, but would take a while for him to fall asleep because of him passing out and slept for five hours after the fight. That happened thirty minutes ago. And it checked out that Wyvern wasn't asleep just yet. He was on his desk writing on his journal for his entry. Yes, he writes on his journal almost everyday to keep in track or perhaps tell his parents about what it's like in Beacon. It saddened him because…his master wasn't alive to see his journal. He shrugged it off to forget about it for a while and continued to write.

On the page he was writing, it said: Log Entry, Day four in Beacon. Well, I'm writing close to midnight, but still this would be day four. Anyway, not the things I expected today. Unfortunately, a bunch of money hungry men were after me while in Beacon. We just finished them off one by one, but I…I used my red eye to control the leader's body while Yang was right there. I was draining her aura while using my eye. Next, since her aura didn't detect it because it was temporarily weak, one of the merc's dogs got up and shot a bullet at her. I blocked it, and Pyrrha took care of the man. Now…

He was still not finished with the entry just yet, but so etching distracted him coming from the balcony. His eyes saw that it was a bird with a letter tied on its leg. Wyvern got up and went to the balcony to get the letter. Recognizing the bird since it belonged to his…parents. He took the letter and opened it. Inside was a letter from his mother, The Immoral Dragon, written by her handwriting.

_Wyvern Akua Kumawaka,  
"Hello my son, it almost feels like you've been gone for a few months. I would like to ask how is my hatchling doing. How's the academy? Is your classes alright? Did you make friends? Is there a possibility that you found your first love? Sorry. Your mother is just curious just like your father. Also, I'm sure you heard Master Ostanes was now buried. He was part of our family too, for you coming into our lives. To my point, the reason why I sent you this letter is to make sure if you're okay. And to deliver you this gem…"_

Wyvern looked at the bird as it held a gemstone that was glowing purple. The messenger bird gave it too him as he got back to reading the letter.

_"…that was from Ostanes, who wanted to give that to you. Be very careful with it. It is more powerful than you think. Keep it in your necklace to store it. That is all. Be sure to do well in Beacon my son. Your mother and father loves you dearly, and is counting on you for finding Ammit. Fare Thee Well."_

_Your mother, Charlotte (The Immoral Dragon)._

Wyvern chuckled by the letter she wrote. Too much questions that cannot be answered by his voice, but rather by writing back. He placed the gemstone in his necklace like what he was told to do and went back inside to get a paper and pencil to reply back. As soon as he finished, he saw the bird fly away with his reply. He looked back inside and shrugged.

"Meh. I could sleep late." (Much like all of us.)

Wyvern went out the balcony and stood up on the railings. He bit his tattoo on the palm of his left hand which made his wings appear. One leap, and he flew across the night sky as every student was asleep.

Which it would've been mentioned…he wasn't much of a good flyer just yet. Wyvern tried to keep up and stay in control while flying. He reached to the highest top of Beacon and sat down looking at the moon with shattered pieces on its left. About the moon, he still remembered why it was shattered like that. And he hoped it can stay that way.

Thinking he didn't wake anyone up, Ruby noticed because of his shadow from the moonlight. She rubbed her eyes and got up. Taking a peek by the window, she scanned the entire courtyard, roofs, and whatever. She could've sword she saw something. After a huge scan of the area, her eyes caught a figure on the top of Beacon Academy's highest point. It was Wyvern, standing there still his wings exposed. All he did was stand there looking up at the sky and enjoying the view. She smiled on how Wyvern wasn't even asleep yet. Well, he did take a nap, which will make you less sleepy at night. He jumped off and flew around the academy one last time. Unexpectedly, a strong blow of the wind messed up Wyvern's path and made him lose his control. This resulted him to hit the wall near Ruby's dorm. Luckily, Weiss, Yang, and Blake didn't wake up from that bang from the wall.

Wyvern groaned and grabbed the outside window still and pulled up. Ruby was right there. She startled him and almost made him lose his grip. Ruby couldn't help but laugh. But keeping it as quiet as possible since her team is sleeping. Wyvern blushed and looked away with an annoyed look.

"What are you doing?" Ruby snickered.

"Just HANGING around." He replied.

"Hmph. Just HOLD your puns to yourself." She smirked.

"You…" He rolled his eyes.

"No seriously, what were you doing?" Ruby tilted her head.

Wyvern shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanted to take flight."

"Anything new?"

"Not really. I'm close to getting fully recovered and my mom just sent me a letter."

"Ooo…what did your mom write?" Ruby laid her head on her right hand.

"Just checking up on me and questions like how's the academy, did I make friends, did I find my first love, are my classes okay with me. You know how moms ask their questions." He chuckled.

"Pretty much."

Wyvern looked inside and saw that her team was asleep. "I guess I should go now. See yah tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"G'night." Wyvern jumped and flew back to his balcony to his private dorm.

Ruby closed the window and walked to her top bunk and lied down. She closed her eyes, but heard her older sister's voice calling her by a whisper.

"Ruby?" Yang called quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a breakfast in bed in the morning?" She asked.

Ruby smiled. "Sure. Of course."

**(Currently working on Chapter 9. It'll be up in a few days.)**


	9. You're a What?

The Recidivist Ch.9

**(Sorry it took a while. Reason: School again.)**

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

* * *

Chapter 9: You're a What?!

_I didn't catch that. Say it again._

**(Third-Person View)**

*10:00 AM. Amphitheater, Combat Practice.*

There was a current dual going on in the amphitheater on the stage. The timer was still going. It showed that the dual has been happening for about three minutes. Two girls were in the dual. Both of them were panting lightly because of how exhausting they were. On the right side of the stage was a black haired girl with a bow and holding a katana looking sword. On the left was the other girl with snow white hair with a ponytail and holding a rapier. These two were obviously Blake and Weiss. They decided to dual each other to practice their skills just like everyone else.

Blake gripped her Gambol Shroud tightly and stared directly at her fighting partner, who was Weiss. The both of them stood there in their beginning stance and waited until the ring of the alarm will go. Team JNPR was going to go up next after they finish. Other teams like CRDL, LADS, DRAK, and Others were already finished. Ozpin wanted to see something if Team RWBY and JNPR can handle Wyvern for a while. Ever since they found out about Wyvern's origin and secrets, the two teams were to be important to keep the information away from other students or teams.

Back to the ongoing fight, Blake took one last breath before the alarm started the match. Weiss air stepped up as Blake jumped up by using her ribbon within her weapon and immediately went for using the sword. Both girls crossed each other's path, which resulted no damage. Just their weapons clashed.

"Again." Glynda Goodwitch said.

The both of them did so, but this time, their weapons were left collided making them face to face to each other. Blake quickly stepped back as Weiss air stepped towards her. She blocked her attack and tried to trip Weiss off her feet, but Weiss jumped away from her right.

"Keep going."

Blake exhaled loudly and jumped towards Weiss with her weapon ready to take a hit. Weiss simply deflected it and swooped to her left. Then, she switched her rapier to yellow to enhance her agility and flipped behind Blake in an instant. Blake reacted by slashing sideways, but it seems Weiss ducked in time and tripped Blake to make her fall backwards. Since the trip Weiss delivered was strongly forced, Blake luckily had the chance to land on her hands. She did so and kicked Weiss' side sending her to the edge. She stopped herself from falling off the stage. If she fell, it would be Blake's victory.

Weiss got in position to get ready for another air step. Blake timed herself getting ready to jump out of the way. Her aura was concentrated on Weiss' movements as she gave a focused expression on my body. She was obviously trusting hers as well. Instantly, she air stepped and Blake immediately stepped out of the way. But…she was jumping from the left as Blake jumped in her way. In shock, they actually didn't have enough time to react. Which resulted them to bump into each other. The both of them were on the floor, panting in exhaustion. Blake, who was the first one to get up, got over to Weiss. She let out her hand if she needed some help to get on her feet, and she did as Blake helped her up.

"Good job." Blake smiled warmly.

"You too." Weiss nodded.

Glynda went over to them and nodded. "Well done. The fight lasted four minutes and three seconds, both your aura energy levels stayed above fifty percent, and stayed focused on the fight without any distractions. Just like how hunters are supposed to fight." She sighed. "But next time, don't bump into each other again."

"Yes ma'am." Weiss nodded.

"Okay." Blake said.

Ozpin looked at Wyvern and nodded. Saying that it was his turn to go up. Wyvern walked up at the stage and began to stretch.

"Would any of you like to dual with Wyvern for a try?" Ozpin looked at them.

Ruby raised her hand and gave a game face look at Wyvern. "Let's see if I can do it." She hoped up on the stage. Her team was just cheering her on. Jaune gave a thumbs up for a sign of good luck.

"Thirty seconds until match starts. Ready yourselves." Glynda Goodwitch warned them.

Wyvern continued to stretch. "I don't hit girls. So don't think I do."

"I can handle punches. My skin is just like steel." Ruby took out her Crescent Rose and aimed it at Wyvern.

Wyvern nodded and stood up straight. He reached for his Dragon Tails, his twin scimitars, and took them out in a blink of an eye. Some bolts of electricity sparked when he took them off the scabbards. He put his Dragon Tails behind his back like he was hiding something and waited for the match to begin.

Ruby blew up some strands of her hair away from her face to get a full visual. His eyes…well, 'eye' because he's currently wearing his eyepatch, showed that he was calm and ready. She looked at the timer on the screen and saw fifteen more seconds till the dual begins. She gave a smirk as Wyvern gave one back. The voices of cheering especially Yang was the loudest because she was cheering for her little sister. Ozpin and Goodwitch stepped back when the timer was set to ten more seconds. Wyvern kneeled down as Ruby stepped her left foot back and slightly crouched. Timer was going, and the both of them held their breath in in the final five seconds. 5…4…3…2…1…

RING!

Wyvern jumped quickly with the help of the recoil from his Dragon Tails since he fired. Ruby didn't expect him to jump but it was a good thing she had plan B. She flipped back from the spot she was standing and made a more clear shot on Wyvern. Firing and pulling the bolt, Wyvern spun around like a top deflecting all her bullets. He landed and strafed sideways while going forward towards her. As soon as he got six feet closer to Ruby, she jumped and swiped her scythe around her. She looked back and saw him still in one piece. Literally.

Ruby spun around and swiped again. Wyvern jumped and rolled around in the air while firing rounds from his swords. She avoided the bullets flawlessly jumped to him and clashed their weapons then landed on the ground. They were stuck at first, but Wyvern swooped below her Crescent Rose, making his body close to hers. Ruby dropped a sweat from how close he was, but he jumped and kicked her back. Separating her Crescent Rose and herself. Her scythe was on the ground behind Wyvern leaving no choice but to use her fists. She went into a comfortable stance and waited for Wyvern to strike. She may prefer using her weapon, but she has good hand combat skills if things go wrong.

He charged straight towards her and swiped his swords at her, carefully. But Ruby kept dodging every swipe which Wyvern felt like he was striking nothing but air. She back flipped and slid towards Wyvern making him trip and face plant on the floor. Ruby got up and quickly took her Crescent Rose and readied herself. But something shocked her, as well as everyone else. Wyvern was bleeding from his nose and some parts of his torso because of his swords. He just got up like he didn't feel anything. She also noticed Ozpin and Goodwitch just standing there, not really caring what's going on.

"Professor? Should he go to the infirmary?" Ruby asked.

"It's alright. He's fine." Ozpin replied.

"B-But…"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Trust me." Wyvern smiled and gave a defensive stance.

She nodded and spun around while firing her rounds for the recoil to make swings more forceful yet powerful. He jumped and landed right on her scythe and spin kicked her. His kick hit her face and resulted a devastating screw up. Ruby began to tumble while still spinning as Wyvern started to hang on for dear life on the handle. The both of them were so dizzy that they couldn't tell where they were going. Next…they fell off the stage.

Ouch…

Yang ran towards the both of them as Weiss and Blake followed. Jaune and his team walked towards them and saw them on the ground. Ozpin and Goodwitch just walked over the edge and looked down on them.

"Ruby! Are you okay?!" Yang kneeled down and made Ruby's head rest on her lap.

Her face had a bruise from Wyvern's kick. She didn't realize this and she looked around.

"Huh? What? What happened?"

"Oh my god! She has amnesia!" Nora yelled out with a shocked look on her face.

"Huh?! Wait, I don't have amnesia!" Ruby said and sat up. Her eyes widened in surprise from a striking pain on her shoulder. "Ow ow ow ow…" She yelped.

Wyvern sat up, still a bit bloodied from his wounds. He noticed the bruise on Ruby's face and frowned.

"That bruise looks like it would hurt." Jaune commented.

"Well, it does hurt."

Ozpin looked at Wyvern. "Will you be kind enough to heal her bruise?"

"Yes of course."

Yang raised her eyebrow. "You're a doctor or something?"

"No. Watch." Wyvern took out rag from his pocket and placed it on his bleeding cuts. He did it quickly before his aura heals it. He crawled next to Ruby and held the rag still with his blood.

"What are you doing?" Weiss gave a disturbed look by his rag.

"Don't worry Ms. Schnee. Just watch and see what happens." Ozpin said.

Wyvern put the rag on Ruby's face where her bruise was located and left it for a few seconds. He was looking away just in case she felt uncomfortable. Ruby was kind of confused by putting a rag containing his blood on her bruise. A few more seconds later, Wyvern took away the rag and gave a look at her face. Everyone stared in surprise by what just happened.

"There we go. Like you never had a bruise." Wyvern smiled.

Ruby realized that the pain and numbness was gone. She looked around in confusion but Weiss was good enough to have a small mirror with her. Ruby looked at herself and saw that her bruise was…gone!

"What just happened?" Ruby asked.

"Miracles!" Nora yelled happily. (Hallelujah…)

"No way a bruise would heal that fast." Ren said.

Pyrrha looked at the rag. "Could it be…his blood?"

Goodwitch stepped up a nodded. "Correct. Before Wyvern's arrival to Beacon Academy, we made studies and examinations on him. One thing we found out was his blood was mixed with his mother and fathers…"

"So the mixture of their blood makes a healing liquid? That kinda sounds like his mother's blood is where the souls heal her if she gets a cut and his fathers blood heals quickly like a strike of lightning." Blake said to them.

"I don't know how fast you came up with that, but that actually makes sense." Weiss said in surprise.

Ozpin chuckled. "Perhaps. Wyvern's blood can heal others just like his aura. Well, not only his blood. Other ones like saliva and tears."

"Three different flavors of medicine.~" Nora giggled for the joke.

Wyvern gave an unamused expression. "Wow…"

Ozpin cleared his throat. "I think that should be enough. Take a break."

Wyvern got up and saw that his cuts were already gone. He picked up his swords on the floor and sheathed it in his scabbards. After brushing off himself, everyone stared at him like there was a spider on his face. He awkwardly looked at them, then around the amphitheater. It was just like his first day here again. Wyvern couldn't take it everyone staring at him. He sighed and gave a serious look.

"Alright. What's bothering you guys?" He asked.

"Huh? Nothing." Weiss stopped staring.

"Well…it's just we didn't know your blood can do that." Blake said.

Wyvern shrugged. "Well, when two dragons start mating and have a hatchling, that hatchling will be mixed up with their abilities and such." He blushed by what he just said and looked away. "Anyway, I'm sure those…Grimm creatures can have that."

"Wait, isn't your mother and father part of the Grimm race?" Pyrrha asked.

"No. They're not. But we're part of a clan, if that answers your question about what are we." Wyvern replied.

"Clan?" Ren raised his eyebrow.

Pyrrha's lightbulb went on and explained. "The Drahen Clan. I heard it only existed for only twenty five years."

"Twenty five years ago was when my parents stopped fighting each other in the north. Then eight years after, I was born." Wyvern said.

"Mind telling me what's the Drag…gon…hetic…clan?" Jaune asked.

"The Drahen Clan. It was created to make all dragons unite and be at peace instead of fighting each other. My parents were the ones who created it, and it was successful. But…uh…" Wyvern stopped and scratched his head.

"What?" Yang tilted her head.

"The dragon that wanted to be chosen as the leader wanted to become hostile towards humans out of hatred because of…hunters. Just because this clan was created for peace for all dragons doesn't mean we have to be at peace with humans. And of course, all the dragons disagreed. So my…" Wyvern cleared his throat. "My parents killed him before he could attack the humans."

"Sheesh. What happened to the clan after that?" Ruby asked.

Wyvern stayed silent for a few seconds and shrugged. "Nothing. The clan still exists and we are not going after humans."

"What about you?"

He blushed and looked away in time to not let them notice. "Just an average member. Nothing special."

"O-ookay…" Ruby shrugged. "Anyway, thanks for getting rid of my bruise." She touched her face where the bruise was last time.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"That's pretty cool that your blood can heal injuries even on others." Yang smirked. "Is there a difference between your other ways to heal?"

"No. They're pretty much the same. The blood is the common one." Wyvern said.

"What about the saliva one?" She snickered.

"Like I said, same thing." He blushed.

Wyvern looked at the rag in his hands coated in some of his bolos and looked at everyone.

"If you got injured during the dual, I'll heal you guys." He said.

Blake raised her hand that had a cut during her dual with Weiss.

"Let me see what happens." Blake called.

"Alright." Wyvern walked towards her and grabbed her hand. He could hear Ruby, Yang, and Nora giggling.

"I want a picture of this." Yang grinned.

"Don't even try." Wyvern chuckled and rolled his eyes.

He placed the rag on Blake's cut and waited for around five seconds. Blake could feel her cut being healed. It felt…nice. Wyvern removed the rag and revealed Blake's cut free hand…or patched up hand.

Wyvern nodded. "All good."

"Wow." Blake stared in surprise and looked around her hand.

"I wish I had that." Jaune said.

"You have your aura. Don't you?" Wyvern smirked.

"Don't say that in front of your aura!" Nora told Jaune.

"What?"

Suddenly, the front door of the amphitheater opened up with a young woman in a maid outfit and the feather duster holstered. It was Alice. In her hand was a familiar letter that Wyvern noticed. He slightly jumped like somebody scares him from behind as Alice walked towards them with the letter. While walking, Alice just played with her feather duster until she turned it into a mace. While looking at the note, she spoke.

"Wyvern. Your parents replied back." Alice said.

Wyvern's glass broke because of her saying that…in front of his friends. "Th-Thanks Alice…"

He reached for the letter that Alice had until…you guessed it. It was swiped…by Nora!

"Hey! Gimme that!" Wyvern jumped to her in attempt to get the letter, but Nora evaded as he face planted on the floor. "Ow…"

"Ohoho~…Lemme see what they said to you." She pulled out a piece of paper that had Wyvern's reply from last night and in the bottom was the new reply from his parents.

"Alice? Can't you get the letter?" Wyvern covered his face.

"There's nothing wrong with your friends reading your mail." Alice smiled like she knew this would happen.

"It's not like you wrote something bad." Weiss crossed her arms.

"It's just that it's embarrassing." He sighed.

Nora scanned her eyes around the letter…fast. You could see her eyes were moving around side to side like she's been drinking too much coffee. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren looked into the letter as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all gathered like they were all reading the same book. Wyvern just hid behind Alice from embarrassment.

"Ooo~. Your parents want you to visit them this weekend. And it says you can bring your friends!" Nora jumped in excitement.

"Calm down Nora. We don't know if Wyvern will bring us." Ren told her.

Nora stopped and ran to Wyvern. She stopped immediately in front of him just eight centimeters, which made him flinch.

"CanwecomeCanwecomeCanwecome…!" She kept repeating.

"Whoa whoa. Calm down." Wyvern covered her mouth.

Weiss looked at the letter. "It would be kind of nice to meet you parents. I'm sure they're great peop-…I mean, dragons." She gave a light smile.

"Yeah. Perhaps TOO great." Wyvern was referencing.

Weiss looked down on the last sentence and noticed this sentence: 'Please come by. It would be nice for the prince to spend time with his Emperor and Empress.'. Weiss stared in surprise at Wyvern as he stepped back.

"What did they mean 'Emperor and Empress?" Weiss asked.

Wyvern knew he couldn't persuade her…again. "Uh…well…"

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow. "Don't they mean chieftain or patriarch? Because it's a clan. Not anything higher. Right?"

He sighed. "I'll keep this brief. The Drahen Clan was worshiped by some people worldwide. They believed we are one of the protectors of humanity because of what my parents did to the dragon that wanted to kill humans. Plus I don't know if you heard of this, but the clan hates the Grimm." Everyone stared at him, wanting him to get to the point.

"Okay?" Weiss spoke.

"I lied about that my parents are just average members. The dragons part of the clan and the people saw them fight and kill the dragon that wanted to make war with the humans. Two years later, the clan was now an empire because of my parents. My mother and father were chosen to become the leaders in some territories from the east and part of the north. Which gives them the title. Emperor and Empress of the Drahen Empire. Where humans and other races live in peace almost like Vale."

Blake blinked. "Wait. If your parents are the Emperor and Empress, then that means…"

Alice nodded. "Yup. Wyvern is a Prince."

They all stared at him in surprise. This resulted Wyvern to hide his face with his hood and balaclava mouth piece.

"There goes my other secret." He gulped.

"So, the clan is an empire now?" Alice asked.

"Kind of." Wyvern looked away.

**(This is rather a busy week. I'll post the next chapter soon. Plus I'm wondering if you guys like the story fast-paced or slow-paced.)**

***Sorry if you see errors.**


	10. The Road Home

The Recidivist Ch.10

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Road Home.

_We ride, then walk there._

*Three days later.*

**(Wyvern's POV)**

Sigh. I can't believe my parents wanted me to invite my friends to come along with me. It's not that I don't like my friends coming with me. It's just that I'm hoping my parents won't embarrass me in front of them. They may be the leaders of The Drahen, but it doesn't mean they are…well, stereotypically cruel and bossy just like emperors in those books or something. I bet Blake would name over ten emperors that were brutal or aggressive in the books she read. Anyway, they wanted to come with me. Especially Nora who kept asking if they can. So I just accepted them and told them to get ready today. Professor Ozpin told me to come back to the academy anytime before Monday. So I was expecting to sleep over there. So are my friends. Also, they still couldn't believe I was actually The Prince of The Drahen Empire. I wish the empire stayed as a clan so they won't think I'm that special. I'm modest you know.

Right now, I was by the skyport. It was cleaned a few days ago from the mess by that mercenary and his men. My mom told me that an old friend, Sciathan would pick me up. He's an Airjet pilot. A very good one. He can sometimes sound like an airhead, but he acts like that just to entertain himself or others. One thing was, he's a pacifist. A guy that doesn't like to act violent on anything. He's just like an older brother to me, like he watches over me and supports me just like my parents.

Just laying there, on the ground and suddenly closed my eyes. Enjoying the breeze and the sun giving out the Vitamin D. Feels good. Until it got dark. I shot my eyes open and saw someone looking down at me closely. Those yellow eyes…just scared me that my heart jumped out of my chest. I rolled to the side and saw that it was Blake. Jeez. Does she really sneak up on people like that?

"You startled me. I didn't hear you. Well, like a cat walking stealthily towards the prey or something." I sighed out the stress.

"Well…I'm a Faunus of a Cat." She said.

"Oh right. You ready?" I asked.

She nodded and moved to let me see that all she had was a black and white suitcase.

"That's it?" I tilted my head.

Blake nodded again. "Just an extra set of clothes and pajamas just in case we sleep over. And three books." She explained what's in the case.

"Alright. By the way, I have a library in my place just in case you want to read."

"Really?"

"Yup. I am a bookworm and writer too."

"Writer? What kind of stories do you right?" She asked.

"All kinds of genres and things." I said.

"Like what?" She asked again.

"You sure are curious, aren't you?" I smirked.

"She sure is." Yang's voice was heard from the distance. We saw her walking along with Ruby with two suitcases. Not that Ruby was carrying both. They each were carrying one.

Ruby jumped and landed on her feet flawlessly on the skyport. "All set!"

"What about Weiss?" I asked.

"What about me?" Weiss popped up.

"GAH!" I jumped and fell on the ground. She couldn't help but laugh at my clumsiness. This reminded me on my first day in Beacon, when Ms. Goodwitch scared me. Sigh. That dumb rock I tripped on…

"Did I scare you?" Weiss smirked.

"No. I just yelled out for no reason and fell on the ground because of a snowman passed by." I said sarcastically.

"Snowman?" Weiss raised her eyebrow.

"Just kidding."

"You guys are done already?" The voice of Jaune was heard. I turned my head and saw his team ready. He looked at me chuckled. "Why are you on the ground?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Some 'Snowman' passed by." She joked.

"You mean Snow Angel." Jaune corrected.

"Don't call me that." Weiss glared.

I felt my phone ring in my pocket and reached out for it. I answered it.

"Hello?" I called.

"Ehyo! How you doing?" The familiar voice I heard before.

I chuckled. "I'm doing great. What's your ETA?"

"Ten seconds."

I looked at the clouds above when I heard the sound of an Airjet coming down. By the look of it diving down and immediately went on hover mode. The emblem was a pair of bat wings which means it was Sciathan's. He landed the craft on the skyport steadily and opened the door. A man in his late 20s was piloting the craft while wearing sunglasses. He never did change as I expected.

**(Third-Person View)**

"What's up?! It was me actually just a few seconds ago!" Sciathan joked. He yelled out. "Wyvern, long time no see!"

"Nice joke Sciathan. And yeah. I would like to introduce my friends to you." Wyvern stepped aside as they introduced themselves.

"Hey hunters." Sciathan smirked at Wyvern. "So, which one of the girls is your Princess?"

Wyvern blushed and glared at him. "Shut up." He didn't want to remind everyone that he was the prince of the Drahen Empire.

"Well, get on board! The ride will take only ten minutes. This thing is faster than a Nevermore Grimm!" Sciathan happily raised his hands and waved them back to let everyone in.

Nora raised her hand immediately. "Shotgun!"

"You're not a pilot Nora." Ren put his hand on her shoulder.

"Daw C'mon~~!" She whined.

Blake sighed. "She would mess with the controls that will result us to crash?" She looked at Ren.

"If that happens, my wife and two daughters will kill me." Sciathan laughed.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"You have no idea how much this thing costs. Not counting the modifications I added in this thing." He said.

(A/N: If you're wondering, Sciathan is based on Flynn from BF: Bad Company 2.)

They all got onboard and saw that the interior of the aircraft was clean and exotic just like this was a VIP transport. Weiss is used to it since she is the heiress of The Schnee Dust Company, but she didn't expect this craft to have this in store. There was a flat screen TV, a couch that looked untouched, a bar stand that had non-alcoholic beverages and food, and everything else was…what you expect from a first class aircraft. Wyvern smiled by how long he hasn't been in this craft ever since he was little. His master, Ostanes, would always bring him to different locations in Vytal to teach him more about the outside and where he would be trained for combat before attending Beacon. Nothing really changed Sciathan just like the craft. Everything was in order and in the exact same spots.

Everyone made themselves at home. Wyvern just sat on a hanging chair, Ruby laid back on the couch with Yang, Blake sat on one chair reading a book, Weiss just stood next to the couch looking around, Jaune had his back against the wall as Pyrrha was next to him, and Nora was just eating as Ren kept an eye on her. Sciathan was just readying the craft for take off. He was told by Jaune that he has motion sickness when it comes to flying. So he decided to make the flight nothing but smooth sailing. And he gave Jaune an anti-motion sickness med just to be safe. Everyone hates that feeling of about to vomit. Agree?

Wyvern just sat there minding his own business until Weiss called out. Everyone looked up when this question was asked by her.

"Hey Wyvern? What's it like at your house?" Was the question she asked.

He smiled lightly. "Pretty quiet most of the time."

"What does it look like?" Ruby asked.

Sciathan answered that question. "See that picture on the back? That's it."

It wasn't a house at all. It was a castle just like the size of Beacon Academy. House? That's not even really a house. It's bigger than one too.

"Holy cow! That's a castle! Not a house!" Yang said in surprise.

"Well, he is a prince after all." Nora said.

Wyvern shrugged as everyone started to talk to each other. He took out a flat rectangular disk and placed it on the top of his head. It transformed into headphones that has his family symbol styled around it. He listened to some tunes as the others enjoyed their remaining eight minutes till touch down. His eyes just closed slowly not paying attention to the others. He was now taking a very short nap.

After what it felt like thirty minutes when only a few minutes passed, Wyvern slowly opened his eyes after having a good nap. Expecting the view of his friends still there. Instead, the same yellow cat like eyes were in front of him again. He flinched which almost made him feel like falling back. He took a good look and saw it was Blake. Again.

He sighed out the stress and stared at her. "Do you always sneak up on people like that when they're sleeping?"

She shook her head. "No. It's just fun scaring you." She said stoically.

"Thanks…" He awkwardly scooted back.

"Yo Wyvern. We're almost there but in front of me is nothing but strong turbulence. I don't think this Airjet can take it because we only have pounds of dust for the engines." Sciathan said.

"Alright. Land us here. Save your energy for the Airjet and refill it once you get back." Wyvern got up and stretched.

"Aye aye!" Sciathan opened the door as everyone got out. "Sorry guys. This is as far as I can go. Even though it's a beautiful sunny day around the 60s to 70s of weather, it's windy as hay in these mountains." Sciathan shrugged.

"It's okay. The castle is not that far from here." Wyvern waved.

"Alright. You kids have fun! Give me a call and I'll happily pick you guys up. Get it? Pick up the phone and…pick you guys up…meh whatever. See yah soon!" He gave a thumbs up and flew out of the area.

"Sayonara!" Ruby yelled out.

They all looked around the area and saw it looked similar to the Emerald Forest. And had some snow on the branches and grounds. They shivered a little because of the breeze of wind. Wyvern decided to make it quick before any of them catches a cold. Getting sick while visiting somewhere isn't really a good thing to feel. Just like vomiting. Wyvern led them down the path as it got even more windier just two minutes in. Ruby decided to climb up the trees to take a good look around the forest. She saw in the horizon was the castle Wyvern was talking about and behind it was water. An ocean. Which explains why it was getting windier. The view seemed pretty beautiful from her point. She thinks it would look even more better once they reach the castle.

The castle was not your usual medieval looking palace. It looked more modern, like made of clean concrete, granite, iron, and other material. Ruby couldn't see most of it because of the distance. So she followed Wyvern along with the group.

As they continued to walk after a minute passed, Wyvern stopped on his tracks and halted everyone. Be placed his hands on the handles of his Dragon Tails Swords and took them out.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Feel that?" Wyvern asked if they can sense the feeling from their auras.

Pyrrha took out her shield and spear. "We're not alone."

"Wait…who's here with us then?" Jaune shivered a bit.

"Grimm." Ren said and took out his pistols.

About three seconds later, a large Grimm Beowolf popped up out of the trees and swiped its claws at Ren. But he caught its paw and flipped the beowolf over, then shot it.

Wyvern put one sword back in his scabbard to make it on assault rifle mode just in case. He kept one out and swung it to ready his arm. "The Grimm rarely dwells around here. But it looks like we arrived at their time."

"I can deal with them too." Ruby took out her Crescent Rose as everyone else took out their weapons.

Wyvern kneeled down with his twin swords ready for blood from the beowolves. "You guys save your energy. I brought you here, and I show respect to my guests. Except for these guys." He jumped.

In the air, he fired a hail storm of bullets down at the beowolves. Some killed them, but most remained still standing. One swiped his paw at him as soon as Wyvern landed. But he pointed one sword directly at its paw as it pierced through. The beowolf roared in pain as Wyvern was hanging from its paw. He kicked forward to turn over the paw and shot directly at its head. Another one was about to swipe him as well. Still holding on to his sword that was pierced through the lifeless beowolf's paw, he used some of his aura to raise the strength in him. He pierced his second sword in the paw and lifted the dead beowolf and smashed it on the other. He smiled by the close call for almost being scratched.

He then strafed around the other beowolves by using his Dragon Tails guns force. He saw one about to throw a rock at him. As soon as its arm extended, Wyvern dodged the rock and jumped forward towards it. He spun around and sliced through the arm cleanly and stabbed its heart.

"No chance." He said and kicked the beowolf back making it hit others.

Wyvern rolled to avoid a swipe from one. He had the side where it's brachial artery was located flipped over its arm while slicing it to make it shocked in pain. He finished it off by sticking his two swords in its neck and inside its mandible and there it at the other beowolves again. The bone like spines on it pierced through the other ones, killing them.

One beowolf that was injured slowly got up, but not anymore when Wyvern kicked its head so hard that the skull cracked and then shattered.

Three beowolves were lined up side by side which gave Wyvern an idea to take them down. He fired at the kneecaps to disable them and threw his sword from his left hand as it struck the center beowolf's head. It screamed in pain as Wyvern landed behind its head and got up on top.

"You never should've came here." He reloaded both swords with a new mag of bullets and took the sword off the beowolf's skull. "Learn your lesson in the dream below."

Wyvern crossed his swords below the beowolf's neck, making his right sword aiming at the beowolf on his left and the other aiming at the opposite one. He fired, shooting the heads of the two beowolves and slicing the neck of the one he was on.

Ruby and the others were impressed by his combat skills. It looked more better when he was fighting in one of Vale City's clubs because of a gang after him. He got off and saw at least a dozen more beowolves appeared in front of their path. He looked back at his friends.

"You guys might wanna back up." Wyvern pointed at his left eye, saying he will use it and not take any aura energy from them.

Ruby nodded and backed her team up as well as Jaune's.

"What is he doing?" Jaune asked.

"His red eye." Ren answered.

Wyvern lifted up his eyepatch and began to use his Immoral Dragon side eye. The beowolves froze and felt themselves moving on their own. Their arms extended as they slightly floated in the air. The bodies around the beowolves were also glowing red just like Wyvern's left eye. It means they're under his control. Wyvern put his two swords back in his scabbards and took one from his back containing it. Right now, it was currently an assault rifle. He aimed it at the beowolves and kept his finger at the trigger. But something bothered him. Yes, he felt bad for doing this for some reason. But it wasn't really that. He…seems to sense something with his remaining aura.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked around as they felt it as well. Then everyone started to feel it. A presence of not other Grimm, but two others.

"Look! Up there!" Nora pointed out in the tall tree of one figure in armored robes that was dark scarlet almost like Ruby's hood color.

"There's another one!" Yang pointed out another figure in an armored blue cloak on another tall tree.

Blake looked at Wyvern. "Friends of yours?"

"I don't know." He said.

"If they aren't," Weiss took out her Myrtenaster. "I'll deal with them."

The two figures at the same time jumped down off the trees as Weiss prepared herself. But instead, the two of them went after the beowolves and disappeared in thin air. Next thing you see, the beowolves started getting sliced very quickly all over their bodies. They all watched as the helpless creatures get finished off. The beowolves collapsed on the ground, lifeless, as the two figures were behind them all along. The red one held a half giant shuriken looking weapon as the blue one held a battleaxe. They holstered their weapons and stepped forward toward them.

"That was quick." Pyrrha commented.

"Halt!" Ruby ordered them and stood in caution. Surprisingly, they obeyed her and stopped.

The two took off their hoods revealing their faces. The one in the blue hood was a man. He had almost the same hairstyle as Wyvern's except it was a bit spiky. Wyvern's hair wasn't. A turquoise colored tattoo of a dragon was slightly seen in his forehead. And the one in the dark scarlet red hood was a woman. Her hair was slightly messy with a bun and some covered her left eye. She also had a red tattoo of a dragon on her forehead as well. Both of them looked actually pretty young. Blake stared at the both of them and recognized their eye colors. She started to think they were familiar.

"I love the tattoos." Nora complimented.

The man nodded. "Er…thank you." He smiled.

"Any of you need something?" The woman asked.

"Who are you two?" Weiss demanded an answer. The two of them didn't reply at all. Just stayed silent staring at all of them.

"Strange. That's the same question we were wondering." The man raised his eyebrow.

"Uh…well, uh…we…" Jaune stammered.

"We come in peace." Ruby said. "We were being led by this guy." She pointed at Wyvern.

Wyvern smiled. "Mom? Dad? What are the both of you doing out here?"

"What?" They all said at the same time.

**(Yup. A reunion.)**


	11. Charlotte and Xavior

The Recidivist Ch.11

**(A/N: *Sigh* Forgot to say. If you see errors throughout the story, it's mostly because of autocorrect.)**

**NOTICE: I know the series is not finished yet. So if some events from an episode changes the characters or experiences, think of this story that its in a different universe. Like after the characters of RWBY have nothing to do.**

**RWBY along with its characters that you might obviously know DOESN'T belong to me. The series belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and the creator, Monty Oum. The plot in this Fanfiction and some characters you'll know who are OCs are from me.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Charlotte and Xavior.

_The parents of Wyvern Akua Kumawaka…_

*Immediately after where we left off.*

**(Third-Person View)**

"Not the personalities I was expecting." Ruby chuckled awkwardly.

What she means was Wyvern was being tightly hugged by his mother, Charlotte, or what you call The Immoral Dragon. His father, named Xavior, or The Bolt Dragon was chuckling as his son was having his reunion hug. The both of them looked pretty young in appearance. But they all bet their ages are around the early thirties. Wyvern was trying to make his mom stop and ask his dad for help, but not surprisingly they acted like they didn't hear him. Ruby and the group just stared as Wyvern was getting tortured by embarrassment and hugs since it was happening in front of them.

"It's been a long long time! Kya!~~~" Charlotte continued to hug her son.

"Mom that's enough!" Wyvern yelled as he squirmed around trying to break free.

Xavior rolled his eyes. "Now come on Wyvern. I know you missed your mothers hugs just like when you were little. I remember you always cried for one after Ostanes was done training you each day when you were only four years old." He smiled.

Hearing that made Nora and Yang go "Aw~"

"Dad! Don't say that in front of my friends!" Wyvern growled.

Charlotte let go of Wyvern as she looked at the group. She cleared he throat and smiled. "You must be Wyvern's friends. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Wow. No offense, but I always thought you were evil and cruel. Since you are The Immoral Dragon and Empress of The Dragons." Ruby said.

Charlotte chuckled. "Well, I am the Immoral Dragon. But I've changed ever since Xavior and I fell in love. If you think of us cruel and whatever as rulers of an empire, that's a stereotypical way of thinking of me or even my husband." She looked at Xavior and laughed.

"I agree. Just like the books and novels." Wyvern and Blake said at the same time. Awkward.

Xavior and Charlotte bowed their heads and each introduced themselves.

"My name is Xavior. You may know me as The Bolt Dragon because of Wyvern and The Emperor of The Drahen Empire."

"And I'm Charlotte. The Immoral Dragon and The Empress of The Drahen Empire."

As they all introduced themselves, they each told them unique facts about themselves. Like, Ruby mentioned that she is Wyvern's first friend in Beacon and Weiss mentions she is the heiress of The Schnee Dust Company. Xavior patted Wyvern's back saying that he is proud of his son for making friends in Beacon. As for Charlotte, she scanned her eyes at all of them as they just stood there silent. She mostly payed attention to the Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha for some reason. She looked at Wyvern and gave a smirk. Wyvern has a bad feeling about what that smirk was for. Well he should.

"Which one of them is your chosen Princess?" She asked.

Wyvern blushed and shook his head. "No no no. It's not like that. I didn't choose one of them." What he means was he and them were just friends. Nothing closer or…'advanced'.

Charlotte's eyes widened and looked at him in shock. "Oh I see." She grabbed Wyvern's shoulders and sly smirk of her face.

"What?" Wyvern backed his head away.

"It's all clear now. My son has six wives!"

Silence. Very…very long period of…silence.

"GAAAHH! NONONONONO!" Wyvern screamed at the top of his lungs. Even the birds flew away.

Everyone of Wyvern's friends, especially the girls, just stood there, shocked on what Charlotte just said. Six wives? She can't be serious!

"What? Since you said you didn't choose one of them, I thought you chose all of them instead of one." Charlotte giggled.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Wyvern blushed heavily. "I'm not like that! Plus having six would be VERY stressful." He banged his head to get the images out.

Charlotte grabbed his wrists to make him stop hitting his head. "Calm down Wyvern. I was just pulling your leg." She smiled sweetly.

Wyvern finally stopped and looked at all of them. "You guys must be getting cold or something. We should proceed now." Wyvern sighed and led the way as his parents along with the others followed.

As they proceeded, they saw in front of them a fleeing Grimm Beowolf. But it stopped on its tracks, lifeless. Coming from the right, they saw two Faunus wolves come out of the trees with a bow and arrow and the other had an emerald colored shotgun. They jumped down which made Ruby and her friends expect a fight. But the two kneeled down and bowed their heads.

"Welcome back, Wyvern." One said. "Sorry about the Grimm. We were trying to get rid of it."

"It's quite alright. As you were." Wyvern nodded.

"Sir." The other nodded and helped the other moved the dead body of the beowolf out of their way.

Blake blinked and looked at Xavior and Charlotte. "They're both-"

"Faunus? Yeah. We know." Xavior said. "The Drahen Empire accepts anyone who wants to live peacefully in our territory. Those two you just saw joined the royal guards of the outside walls of our palace."

Continuing their walk, they came across a wall that was heavily fortified. Behind the wall was another fortified one that was about eighty five yards apart from each other. The security looked even more deadlier in the second wall. They could see guards wearing in armor like knights with either a sword or staff along with a rifle holstered on heir back. Just by a glance of them looked intimidating to Ruby and everyone, and of course mostly Jaune. The gate keeper recognized Xavior, Charlotte, and Wyvern and ordered his men to open the gate to let them all in. On the top of the gate was one guard flashing a blue light to the other gate. The second gate opened because of the signal.

Far from behind the second wall, approximately three hundred thirty yards away stands a third wall. Now it looks even more fortified because of its iron shielding points, towers around the outside including the top, and cannons were mounted almost everywhere more than the first and second wall. Since this was everyone's first time getting here, they were surprised on how great the security was tight just to protect Wyvern's home. Xavior even mentioned that their home is near a cliff. Which means the walls most likely end right on the edge. There is also hidden unmanned sea forts in the waters. Although, he did mention there is a beach below the top edge of the cliffs. To go down there is by elevator. Weiss has wondered how much would this place and security would even cost. How much Lien or the Drahen Empire's own currency. Without further adieu, they continued to walk and get past the third wall. And soon a fourth wall, which wasn't really more guarded than the third one. It was similar to the second wall. Don't expect the fourth wall joke.

Somewhat exhausted, they were now seeing their destination. This made everyone stare at the view and it's beauty. Not only the scenery, but Wyvern's house as well. Birds flew by the area as the partly cloudy sky made the sun rays be easily seen.

Well,…

It wasn't a regular house. It was a large palace that was on a large mesa in the middle of a large and dangerously high cliff harbor. It would take a long time for enemy infantry to get through. Surrounding the mesa was clean white sand and water. The side facing the ocean was like a beach. Pretty unusual. This was where no security was seen. Not even in the mesa or in the waters and edges of the harbor's cliffs. It was a big drop from where they were standing. No bridges to reach their palace. So, how do they get through? The answer is about to be found out.

**(A/N: The palace would look kind of like The Potala Palace.)**

Wyvern smiled at everyone and extended his hand to the palace. "Hope you aren't afraid of heights."

"What if I said I'm a li-" Jaune was interrupted when he felt himself floating up. He panicked at first, but Pyrrha calmed him down.

Everyone started to float as well. Not in control of themselves, they automatically felt themselves fly to towards the palace. The closer they get, the bigger the palace got. After a thirty five second flight, they landed on their feet and saw that an orb was responsible for their flight. Charlotte explained that their auras get attracted to the orb that makes them float towards it.

Charlotte and Xavior spread their wings and got ready to jump to flight.

"We'll prepare lunch for you all." Charlotte looked at Wyvern. "Son, be good and show your friends around." She said. "And be a gentleman to your six wives." She teased.

Wyvern blushed and sighed loudly as his parents flew inside the large palace. "They're not my wives." He said.

"You have strange parents." Yang commented.

"Yeah. I do." He shrugged.

Nora jumped forward. "Sooo…where to first?!" She asked in excitement.

"I guess I should start with my personal home." Wyvern said.

"Personal home?" Ruby asked.

"It's where I always stayed when Master Ostanes was training me."

"Is it another long walk?" Jaune whined.

Wyvern shook his head. "Nope. It's in the other side of this mesa." He said and started walking to the right of the palace. "Follow me."

As they followed Wyvern and got an eyeful of the view on the side of the palace and the edge of the tall mesa, they noticed a small looking decorative (folly) castle. The size of it was just like a house. Wyvern's full name was spelled on the top of the door as they got close to it. He touched the door handle and sighed.

**(A/N: Wyvern's Personal Home would kind of look like The Swallow's Nest in Ukraine.)**

"Welcome to my 'room'." He said.

**(Weiss' POV)**

I started to predict what will be behind those closed doors. By the looks of this structure, I was expecting it to be dusty or untidy inside. I mean, I thinks it's been around two weeks since Wyvern left his house. Or was it longer than that? As I heard the sound of the door opening, my eyes got a glance of the inside. It wasn't what I was expecting.

Inside was designed like it was in a resort house. Clean red and brown wooden floors and walls, pillars made of wood in the lower part and the higher point made of granite, and everything. On top of the fireplace was many kinds of Grimm creatures mounted heads. There was a large flat screen T.V, on the right side of the room was all kinds of weapons stored in bullet proof glass, on the left side was like an entertainment section, the furniture was waxed and clean as it shined, flawless paintings hanging, musical instruments in one spot, pretty much what you expect from a prince. I saw the balcony as well. It was like a terrace full of outside chairs and tables. There was a fireplace out there as well. Upstairs was like a U shaped balcony. From the entrance, you could see that the center was widely open that you can see what up there. The walkway as I call it stayed only in the edges of the place as it had stairs near the angles of the entire room.

Wyvern continued to give a tour as we looked more around his personal home. There were multiple beds upstairs with a privacy curtain just in case, which where we can sleep. The bathroom was clear white and shining clean just like my dress. A bathtub with jets making it turn into a hot tub and also came with two shower heads. Moving along, there was a kitchen area where we can make food for ourselves just in case. The fridge was just fully loaded just like the cabinets. Then we took a look in the balcony, showing a beautiful view of the clouds with cracks of sunlight shining down in the ocean waters. The beach was also looking good, but it was too high.

This place looked like paradise or a VERY expensive hotel room. Almost like my own home. This was unexpected to me. But like I said, he's the prince of the Drahen Empire.

"So, you like my place?" Wyvern asked.

Everyone was just silent including me. We just looked around the place like we were in an observation deck of a airship.

"Guys?" He called out again.

"Oh sorry." I snapped out of it. "This place looks good for a place to stay." I commented as everyone else agreed.

"Can I see the weapons? Please~~?" Ruby asked nicely.

"Well I'm happy to hear it." Wyvern nodded. "And yeah go ahead. Just don't fire them."

Ruby dashed over to the weapons and gleed at their design and such. I heard Wyvern mention that those were gifts given to him by the people. For the others, Nora just kicked back and relaxed on the couch turning in the TV as Ren sat on a chair next to her. Jaune and Pyrrha just decided to play with the instruments for a bit. And for Blake, she saw the reading section of the room and just went over there minding her own business. She just loves reading just like hanging out with us.

Wyvern went up the stairs and looked down the railings and saw everyone making themselves at home. He and I saw Yang next to his bed as she looked around it. His bed had a canopy with black and blue curtains. It was king sized bed and had bent glass on the top where a display of music or visual effects can be activated. Yang just continued to look around the bed. Even under it. Wyvern just stood there wondering what was she doing. We just waited until she noticed us behind her.

"Yo Wyvern?" Yang called.

"Hm?" Wyvern looked at her.

"So where do you keep your hidden magazines?" She smirked.

Wyvern tilted his head and took out a magazine on the coffee table next to him…which belonged to a gun. "I don't really hide them. There's barely infiltrations and if you're wondering, I have enough ammo." He said.

"No no. I mean the 'other' magazines." Yang's smile got even wider.

"Magazines about cars, guns, celebrities, and such?" He asked. Wyvern was pretty…'innocent'. This made Yang want to mess around with him.

Yang sat down on the bed and started posing. "They have images like these." She gave a pose of her two arms supporting her as she laid her body in the same direction, giving a seductive look.

"Yang…? What are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"They have one like this." Next, she stood on her knees and unbuttoned her vest and made it hang on one shoulder. She also arched her back and looked at both Wyvern and I.

Wyvern started to sweat a bit as his face got redder. He covered his eyes. "Yang. You don't have to be…detailed."

I saw her get off the bed with her vest still hanging on her left shoulder. She was no obviously teasing him like she always does. I'm just hoping she won't trick him of drinking something shameful like what happened in Sunday. Yang grabbed Wyvern's wrist and gave a spine tingling stare with a strong feeling smirk. I saw Wyvern's body was getting weak. After looking back, he must be exhausted for bringing us all the way to the palace. Including him fighting the Grimm creatures on the way.

"Are you blushing right now?" Yang asked.

"Please…that's enough." Wyvern laughed nervously. And yes, his face was red like he got sunburned.

"Perhaps if I came a little closer." She went even closer to his body.

"Don't you think that's a bit too close? And enough?" I suggested Yang to stop messing with him.

Wyvern was freaking out in the inside. He could tell her scent was strong and going on him, her chest was against his, and her face almost dangerously close like he was about to get bitten like a vampire would do. In fact…I hoped Yang wasn't planning on biting him. GAH! Get that image out of my head! Then suddenly, I noticed Wyvern's aura was slowly getting weaker and weaker. His eyes began to shut slowly as well and fully close. I noticed he lost balance as I caught his back. He must've fainted from embarrassment and exhaustion.

"Now look what you did!" I glared at Yang.

"Oops…" Yang looked away in embarrassment.

"Wyvern probably passed out because of how exhausted he was since he arrived in the palace. Remember, he fought some of the Grimm on the way here, it was a long walk, and so on." I told her that Wyvern must take a break. I helped Yang out on putting him in the bed.

"I really need to stop messing with him too much." She chuckled.

"Yes. You should." I rolled my eyes.

*An Hour Later*

**(Ruby's POV)**

In the dining room in the palace, we were called to eat lunch with Wyvern and his parents. The dining room was pretty huge. Counting the table and everything else. I sat next to my team as Jaune sat next to his. Wyvern sat with his parents as we all ate and had a conversation with everyone. Did I mention there was a lot of food on the table? Seriously, Wyvern's parents made all this under one hour? Or possibly they had some help with the other people in this palace. Like the servants or something. I continued to eat my food on my plate as everyone else was still talking.

"You're so weird." Nora commented.

"What makes you say that?" Wyvern asked.

"You're using a fork and knife for pizza." Nora chuckled.

"Is there a problem about that?" He raised his eyebrow.

"She just thinks its strange. Or she's just messing with you." Yang said.

"Like what you did to me." Wyvern glared with his face a shade of red.

"I can't believe you made him pass out." Weiss looked at Yang.

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. "What did she do?"

"Nothing!" Wyvern and Weiss said at the same time.

"Okay okay." Charlotte laughed.

Wyvern got up and stretched. "I'll be right back. I gotta use the restroom." He said.

"You're excused." Xavior smiled.

As Wyvern walked out to the hallway, his parents looked at all of us.

"Mind if we ask how you all met Wyvern?" Xavior asked out of curiosity.

I shrugged and decided to answer their question. "Well, when he first arrived in Beacon, he was a bit of a loner at first since he looked like he was trying to avoid everyone. So I decided to have a chat with him later that night just to get to know him more better. I myself kinda struggled to find new friends when I first attended Beacon. So yeah, I talked to him for a while."

Yang punched my arm playfully. "Yeah. When I found you in his room."

Charlotte almost spat out her water. "Pardon?"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "We just talked and that's it. Nothing happened."

"Go on." Both Wyvern's parents were interested on hearing more.

"Well…I just introduced him to everyone of my team and Jaune's." I pointed at my sister Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Then Jaune and his team. "But…something happened. And it was a huge mistake that we did."

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

Weiss was looking away just like everyone else. Them and I were pretty much involved in it. "We found out his secret about him being a dragon…or perhaps a Corrbrida because of his eye and Professor Ozpin telling us everything after we…forced him to reveal his secret." I covered my eyes, expecting to be yelled at just like the feeling when Professor Ozpin was there. Yang looked at the both of them nervously and innocently looked away. I could tell Jaune was starting to shake in fear for what their reaction will be. So was Weiss, felt like she was about to nervously bite her nails off. I mean, this was Wyvern's secret was not meant to be revealed by the students like us. But since we're the only students in Beacon that know about his secret, we felt like we were being 'surveillanced'. I don't know it that's a word.

And this was ordered by his parents and his master. Who knows what our punishment will be by his parents. Since they're the rulers of The Drahen Empire, will they sentence us on trial? No no no! Don't say that!

"We understand." The words came out of Xavior's mouth.

What?

"Huh?" I stared blankly at them.

"We understand. You all must've felt it was hard to control yourselves since curiosity took over you. It's just like a child asking where babies come from. But, did you tell everyone in Beacon?" Charlotte asked.

"No. The professor ordered us to keep it a secret." Weiss said.

"You're not going to cut off our heads, are you?" Jaune asked in fear.

"We did violate the rule you gave him, right?" Nora tilted her head.

Xavior chuckled. "Don't worry about it. But let's keep Wyvern's secret safe with you all and the professors. The reason we did that is to keep him low profile and not let him be seen as an easy target for Ammit."

"What else has he been doing?" Charlotte asked.

Jaune raised his hand. "He kind if stood up for me."

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. He talked some sense into one of the boys who treated Jaune badly before."

"Perhaps too much." Ren added.

Blake raised her hand. "He saved Yang's life."

Yang nodded. "I remember that. He shielded me to stop a bullet."

"He sure has the guts to do it." Nora whistled.

I smiled. "And I'm happy he did that."

"My son sure is getting protective to you all. Just like he was to his old friends." Charlotte looked down. "Sadly, they're not here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Xavior frowned. "Wyvern's old friends went missing because of The Recidivist."

"You mean Ammit?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. Ammit aimed at Wyvern's friends back then. We're not sure the reason why, but it completely devastated him as they went missing one by one, slowly destroying him." Xavior shook his head by the thought. "Do you all know what that feels like? Losing the ones that support you as you support them back. Then they disappear never returning to you?" He asked.

I looked down at my hands on my lap and gripped my skirt tightly. That was horrible. Knowing why Wyvern is possibly protecting us is because he doesn't want to lose more of his friends. Everyone looked upset about hearing this as well. Wyvern was a good fighter and a prince to the Drahen Empire, but he couldn't even save his friends which makes him think…he's useless, as a friend. If I was in his shoes, I would feel like crying right now. I do t want to be useless to my team. I am their leader, and leaders never disappoint their teammates.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a flap from a cape from the open door leading to the hallway where Wyvern left. And when I saw it again, a figure came out. It was him. That stoic expression on his face was just like Blake's. He must've heard us talking about his past friends. He sat down and continued to eat his food. Under five minutes, he finished it and looked at his parents.

"I'm finished." Wyvern got up and picked up his swords. "Mom. Dad. Thank you for the food." He gave a weak smile.

"Of course." Charlotte nodded.

As he walked out the door, I could tell something was bothering him. I could see his face from a reflection of a mirror and saw his smile turn into a frown. His eyes was just lowed down like he didn't get enough sleep. I'm guessing it has something to do with what we just talked about. About his old friends when he was young, before he went to Beacon. I looked at my team and saw Blake giving me a shrug. I nodded back and continued to finish my lunch. After this, we'll check on him at once.

**(Wyvern always gets tortured from embarrassment by his parents. By the way, sorry about that "fan-service" moment. Just did it to catch your eye.)**

***I'll be busy for this week. Sorry. My Civics Class is evil.**


End file.
